Batalla contra el miedo
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: Todo presagiaba que era para mal, el dolor y el miedo nunca desaparecerían, nunca tendría su final feliz; pero ese destino infernal fue el que la llevó a sus brazos, a superar sus temores, a librar una batalla contra el miedo, cuando el miedo que parece algo normal se convierte en una realidad, en una enfermedad, sin embargo, Él está ahí... Su paraíso personal.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, __mi historia __es totalmente ficticia._**

**Batalla contra el Miedo**

**Summary:**_ Todo presagiaba que __era para mal, el dolor y el miedo nunca desaparecerían, nunca tendría su final feliz__. Pe__ro ese destino infernal fue el que la lle__vó __a sus brazos__; __a superar sus temores, a librar una batalla contra el miedo, cuando el miedo que parece algo normal se convierte en una realidad, en una enfermedad, sin embargo, Él está ahí... Su paraíso personal._

* * *

"_**Cuando no se puede volver atrás, solo debemos preocuparnos por la mejor manera de seguir adelante"**_

_**Paulo Coel**__**ho**_

Todas las cosas que nos suceden en la vida nos llevan a nuestro destino, eso era algo que la cabeza de Bella no podía comprender, su vida no era vida, estaba condenada y nada podría hacerla salir de su cárcel, ya que era algo auto-impuesto y por más que deseaba olvidar, superar y recibir su carta de libertad no lograba conseguirlo, a decir verdad ya se había acostumbrado a su vida tal y como estaba ahora, ¿para que cambiar?. Los cambios no eran buenos, es algo que ella aprendió ...

- Deberías llamar a Isabella – Dijo Carlisle cansado de que su mujer se quejara de que no tenían con quien dejar a los chicos para ir a la cena anualque se celebraba en el hospital.

-¿La chica Swan? - Esme contesto despectivamente la verdad no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia.

- Si, es una excelente chica, solo se escucha que es muy buena; en las casas donde se ha ocupado de los niños ha sido estupenda, todos los chavales la adoran, no hay quejas y por lo que dice Charlie le va muy bien en los estudios, así que podría echarle una mano a Edward, con sus deberes de biología, sabes que le esta yendo fatal en esa asignatura, además será solo una noche – Esperaba que con la diatriba que había soltado lograra convencer a su mujer, de verdad necesitaban que alguien se ocupara de los chicos.

-Sinceramente Carlisle no sé de donde sacas tus informaciones, por lo que sé, esa joven se la pasa todo el tiempo con la otra casquivana de Rosalie Hale, por favor esa chica vive en una caravana y su madre es igual a Renne una...ya sabes – Su tono peyorativo dejaba muy claro lo que opinaba sobre las mujeres Swan y Hale; algo que en realidad Carlisle no le podía discutir, no era un secreto que Shelly Hale era la prostituta del pueblo, pero todo lo que hacía, era fruto de su infancia traumatica y de ser madre con tan solo quince años;nadie podía discutirle que no er

a una buena madre y hacía lo mejor por el bien de Rose, ella sola la ha sacado adelante sin que le haya faltado nada nunca, sinceramente Rose era la que tenía fama de problemática ya que se ha metido en varias reyertas; no obstante, en sí la chica se comportaba como cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años. Renne Swan por el contrario era otro tema, esa mujer hacía lo que hacía por vicio y sin importar su matrimonio ni su hija; sin embargo Bella solo se veía metida en líos gracias a Rose, no por que ella lo buscara. Eso no quitaba que las dos chicas aún viniendo de los círculos sociales de los cuales venían eran muy inteligentes y tenían las mejores notas, increíblemente guapas; totalmente opuestas físicamente, eran como un Zipi y Zape en femenino, pero hermosas, tenían a todos los chavales del pueblo revolucionados.

- Dale una oportunidad, además será solo ella le dejaremos claro que Hale no puede venir - En ese punto casi la tenía convencida, se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios que terminó por convencerla por completo, ella le sonrió, aunqueno le gustaba la idea era la única forma de poder salir.

La señora Cope que era quien se ocupaba de los chicos se había mudado a Florida a una residencia de jubilados, de esta manera pocas opciones tenían por no decir ninguna. Escucho como hablaba con la chica Swan, le explicaba todo con respecto a Victoria su hija de cuatro años, a que hora debía ir a la cama, que debía comer, que podía ver en la televisión, leerle, en fin lo normal. Luego le explico que con respecto a Edward, por ningún motivo debía decir que le cuidaba a él también ya que a sus diez años su hijo estaba empezando su camino a la adolescencia y por lo que se veía sería bastante complicado, ya se consideraba un hombre y no un niño que necesitará de ser cuidado; es mas había insistido en ser el quien se quedara cuidando a Vic y ganarse ese dinero.

No querían coartarle su libertad, así que le hicieron parecer la tarea de cuidar a su hermana algo engorroso y el chico se lo trago. La escucho también hacer hincapié en que le ayudara a Edward con biología, pero que lo hiciese parecer como algo que salía de ella no que ellos se lo habían dicho, claro que no quería a nadie en su casa así que ni se le ocurriera invitar a nadie, la casa estaba monitoreada y se enteraría, Carlisle sonrió la verdad la chica Swan debería necesitar el dinero para aceptar todo lo que decía Esme, sobretodo su tono que era muy fuerte; todo le pareció bien a la joven ya que su mujer colgó el teléfono y le dijo que todo estaba arreglado para el sábado.

.

.

Edward Cullen a sus diez años de edad no sabía lo que era el amor hasta esa noche, en el momento que bajó las escaleras para que su madre le presentara a la nueva niñera de su hermana, nunca se imagino ver a la mujer de sus sueños, él pensaba que sería una mujer igual o parecida a la señora Cope, nada mas lejos de la realidad una chica de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, alta, con unas piernas larguísimas parecidas a la de una modelo, su cabello marrón le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y su rostro era como el de una actriz de cine, ojos chocolates llenos de pestañas negras, muy tupidas seguro que no necesitaba rimmel con esas pestañas tan largas, que llegaban a la altura de sus cejas las cuales tenía bien definidas, su nariz respingona bien cincelada y sus labios ¡Oh Dios, esos labios! eran gruesos y llenos de un tono rosa que no necesitaban pintalabios, tenían un brillo natural, cuando lo miró y sonrió para él fue el paraíso, sus dientes eran relucientes, perfectos y se le hacía un lindo hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha al sonreír.

No entendía lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo nunca le había pasado algo como esto, se quedo paralizado en el último escalón de la escalera mirándola fijamente, su cuerpo hormigueaba, las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar, su corazón latía como si hubiese estado jugando al fútbol, sentía una opresión en su pecho y lo peor de todo fue consciente de partes de su cuerpo que sabía que existían pero que nunca habían reaccionado hasta ahora, ella se le acerco con su hermosa sonrisa y extendió su mano era realmente una diosa y jolines la tenía en su casa toda la noche cuidando de Vic, estaba seguro que no se iría de su lado en toda la noche aunque tuviese que aparentar que era un niño de mami.

- Hola Edward, soy Bella, vaya pero si eres un hombre ya – Señor de donde había salido esta mujer, nunca había reparado en una, pero estaba seguro que no necesitaba mirar otra para saber que estaba enamorado.

La noche paso sin incidentes, con un Edward muy pegado a Bella en todo momento como se había prometido así mismo; Victoria amó a Bella en cuanto la vio como su hermano aunque no del mismo modo, a Esme le costó irse a la cena y dejar a sus niños con la Swan; esa chica no le gustaba nada, ni ella, ni su familia, aún así salió a pasar la noche fuera con su esposo como estaba planeado.

Bella les dio de cenar, de verdad le encantaron los chicos Cullen no tenían nada que ver con los otros niños del pueblo que había estado cuidando para conseguir ahorros para la universidad, estos niños eran educados, la niña era un amor, siempre a su lado y muy mimosa, su hermano nada diferente, pensaba que a su edad sería un poco más rebelde sobre todo por lo que le había dicho la Señora Cullen; nada mas lejos de la realidad obedecía a todo lo que ella le indicaba y siempre con una sonrisa, eran unos niños muy lindos, sus ojos eran verdes intenso; los de Edward eran mas llamativos que los de su hermanita, al igual que su cabello el de la niña era rojo fuego y el del chaval era cobrizo ambos tenían la piel blanca tenían estos rasgos de su madre pero no cabía duda que su belleza era heredada de su padre, ya que aunque la Señora Cullen era guapa no tenía nada que ver con su esposo, y ni hablemos de esa mueca de disgusto que tiene siempre en su cara, era como si estuviese oliendo mierda constantemente, nunca la había visto sonreír y eso que la conocía desde pequeña, se preguntó como hacía el Señor Cullen para soportarla.

Estaba explicando a Edward sobre biología, la verdad no comprendía por que al chico le iba mal pues estaba demostrando ser muy listo, captaba todo lo que le explicaba al vuelo. Cuando se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la ventana, al levantar la vista como no, ahí estaba Rose, mira que le dijo que no fuese.

- ¿Que haces aquí Rose? Te deje bien claro que no podía recibir visitas.

- ¡Joder B! Encima que me las ingenio para llegar a esta mierda de casa que está en el culo del pueblo me sales con esas, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti nena - Esto saco una sonrisa a Bella.

- Rose no hables así, hay niños – Edward se envaro y se puso firme en la silla.

- No soy un niño, soy un hombre.

- Claro que si machote eres todo un hombre - Respondió la rubia condescendiente mientras se internaba en la casa, pero el muchacho no lo capto.

- Hay cámaras Rose, no quiero problemas con los Cullen y me vendría, nos vendría genial que volviesen a llamarme necesitamos el dinero, por cierto ¿por qué no estas trabajando?- Rose sonrió pícara.

- Le dije a King que me sentía mal y como se muere por mis huesos me mandó a casa para que me recuperara pronto, asegurándome que no me descontaría nada de la paga; además no iba a perderme la oportunidad de ver por dentro la casa de los más ricos del pueblo y seguro que la bruja no se entera, he sido cuidadosa.

- No hay cámaras Bella – Dijo Edward mirándolas fijamente, esta mujer era igual de hermosa que Bella, de donde salían estas mujeres y lo que es mejor como podía estar fijándose en estas cosas si nunca lo había hecho.

- Ves, solo lo decía para asustarte. Wuala que pedazo de casa, esto parece un palacio de cristal. Joder y yo viviendo en una caravana y compartiendo habitación con mi madre, ¡joder! Cuánto les vas a sacar por cuidar... la niña?.

- Diez dólares la hora - Contesto volviendo a la mesa para seguir con los deberes de Edward.

- Mierda, si que son agarrados eso es una miseria, por eso están tan forrados.

- Eso es lo que me pagan en las otras casas - Lo dijo riendo, esta era Rosalie Hale, decía lo que le pasaba por la mente sin amilanarse ante nada, cuando se conocieron tenían tan solo cinco años y fue cuando Charlie fue a buscar a Renne a la caravana de Shelly después de una de sus crisis, las dos se habían hecho amigas y compensaban lo que les faltaba en la vida; a Rose un padre, el cual Charlie tomo el papel encantado y Bella una madre, ya que la suya era otra historia; pero Shelly siempre había estado ahí para ellas y cuando sus padres se ponían de acuerdo era la catástrofe; sin embargo habían sido felices y ambas se habían concebido el propósito de salir de ese pueblo, donde todo se sabía... Ya sé sabe pueblo chico, infierno grande.

La mejor forma era siendo las mejores en los estudios para obtener una beca y lo habían conseguido, el próximo año entrarían a la universidad con casi todos los gastos pagos gracias a las becas por excelencia y por labor socialdado sus antecedentes familiares, no irían a una universidad cualquiera, no, sería una de las de la Ivy League, habían sido elegidas en todas las universidades donde habían mandado solicitudes; cuatro de estas eran de las mejores del país, se habían decidido por Cornell, ya que no solo estaba lejos si no que también ofrecía más becas sociales que las otras, ambas habían decidido ir juntas a esta; aunque aún no lo habían comunicado a sus padres de ahí que tuviesen que ahorrar para llevar algo de dinero, aparte de con el cual les apoyarían sus padres, todavía no era el momento de decir nada, al fin faltaba un año para esto sucediese.

- Si, pero los otros son unos pobres diabloscomo nosotras, en cambio esto son ricos, mira que pedazo de casa B - Sinceramente, Bella fue quien le dio la tarifa, así que no se podía quejar, sabía que tenían dinero; sin embargo no quería aprovecharse, la verdad nunca se imagino que tanto, estaban forrados y por unos cuántos dolares mas por hora estaba segura que no se arruinarían; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Edward te puedo pedir un favor - Él chiquillo la miro y sonrió asintiendo, se sentía como superman por poder hacer algo por ella

- ¿Me prometes que no les dirás a tus padres que Rose ha estado aquí? – Se lo dijo melosa aunque no necesitaba usar esas mañas con el chaval, ya le tenía comiendo de su mano.

- Te lo prometo Bella, nadie sabrá que ella ha estado aquí - Bella le acarició el cabello y para él fue el paraíso...

.

.

.

Habían pasado un año desde que empezó a trabajar para los Cullen se convirtió en su trabajo de todos los fines de semana, abandonando los otros trabajos, ya que este le compensaba mas. Edward no perdía oportunidad de estar con ella siempre, Esme tuvo que aceptar que Bella hacía un gran trabajo con los chicos; Edward había mejorado mucho en sus estudios al igual que Victoria, la cual estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, no existía queja sobre la chica Swan; a pesar de eso el tenerla en su casa seguía sin gustrale nada.

Bella y Rose comunicaron la decisión de irse a Ithaca, Nueva York, para los dos padres fue un duro golpe ya que en ambos casos se quedarían solos; Shelly no tenía a nadie mas en el mundo y Charlie, bueno Charlie era otra historia, el que estar casado con Renne no implica nada, hace años que dejaron de ser una pareja propiamente dicha; pero ella estaba enferma, y su corazón de héroe - salvador no le permitía abandonarla a su suerte, que claramente sería desastrosa por lo cual seguían casados y viviendo en la misma casa.

Ahora ya no le importaba; a pesar de eso en su momento fue terrible para él, todos las adicciones de su mujer. Era adicta a las drogas, empezó con porros mientras trabajaba, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fue a más, ella decía que escuchaba voces, sin embargo, para él escuchaba esas voces por las mismas cosas que metía a su cuerpo.

Carlisle llevaba viendo a su hijo alicaído, no era el mismo chico sonriente y vivaz de hace unos meses, cada vez estaba más triste, era algo que el no soportaba ver en la carita de su niño de once añospor lo que no aguantó mas y decidió preguntarle.

-Edwardven, quiero que hablemos de hombre a hombre - Creía que su chico apreciaría eso, se soltaría mas fácil que sí le trataba como a un niño, Edward se levantó y siguió a su padre hacia el estudio, preguntándose que sucedía, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada mal – Toma asiento hijo.

- ¿Que pasa papá?

- Nada hijo, solo quiero hablar contigo, últimamente te veo triste, sabes que puedes confiaren mi y contarme lo que te esta pasando – El chaval se sorprendió, en realidad no esperaba que este fuese el tema de conversación, se lo pensó por unos largos minutos, los cuales Carlisle le dejo que se tomara, guardando silencio para animarlo.

- Papá estoy enamorado – Su padre le miró detenidamente, no dejando entrever ninguna emoción; aunque por dentro estaba emocionado su hijo de verdad estaba dejando de ser un niño, le salió un chico bastante precoz, sonrió, si ya estaba dejando de ser un niño, la determinación con que dijo esto, lo dejaba claro.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada? - Edward hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza en una muda negativa - ¡Oh vamos hijo!, no puedes decirme esto y no continuar - Lo miró fijamente y pudo ver el momento justo donde tomo la determinación de contárselo.

- Bella Swan – Lo dijo alto y claro, con un tono defensivo aunque él no había dicho, ni hecho nada para esa actitud, vaya otra sorpresa, no era una niña como supuso, sino una mujer y vaya mujer de las mas guapas de todo el pueblo. Miró al niño, se dio cuenta de que lo peor no es que se hubiese enamorado, ni de quien, si no que la edad de la chica hacía imposible que sucediera algo entre ellos, inevitablemente el corazón de su hijo se rompería, el no podría hacer nada para evitar ese dolor en su niño, esperaba que esto no fuera nada serio, y que esta ilusión que no llegaría a ningún lado, no le menoscabara el autoestima, cuando iba a responderle, no sabía que, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea como tratar este tema con él. Él chico volvió hablar – Se que no tengo oportunidad, que ella no me ve de esa manera, se que todos piensan que soy joven y que no entiendo de esas cosas de los mayores, lo único que sé, es que cada vez que la veomi corazón se detiene, y me siento feliz cada vez que me sonríe y creo que podría conseguir cualquier cosa si ella me lo pidiese.

No, su chico ya no era un niño aunque su cuerpo pareciese el de uno, resultó ser más maduro de lo que se imagino, ¿De verdad un niño de once años podía sentir de esta manera?, al parecer si. La conversación llego a su fin con un reforzamiento de su chaval, diciendo que algún día Bella sería su novia y que solo estaba triste porque ella se iba a estudiar fuera, que lo superaría, ¡Joder! no podía ser verdad, su hijo no pudo haber dicho esto; pero la cuestión es que sí lo había dicho. Parecía tan determinado que por un instante dudo, sin embargo, fue solo un momento, el era un hombre adulto que al parecer olvido que las emociones que sentimos en nuestra pubertad son muy fuertes; así que decidióno darle importancia, seguro que con el tiempo ese enamoramiento se pasaría.

Al día siguiente cuando Bella fue a recibir su último sueldo y despedirse de la familia Cullen no se esperaba lo que sucedió. Él pequeño Edwardle había robado un beso, confesado que la amaba, que nunca la olvidaría. Que tuviese por seguro que ella tampoco los olvidaría, y menos ese adiós. Ya se había despedido de todospero cuando iba camino a la camioneta de su padreescucho que el chico la llamaba, se dio la vuelta y él la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura, ella agacho la cabeza para decirle que volvería a visitarlos, el aprovecho el momento que ella fue a hablar y le dijo un "Te amo" se alzo sobre la punta de los pies y rozó sus labios, fue algo rápido, el se dio la vuelta y salió caminando hacía su casa sin mirar atrás, ella no tuvo mas reacción que acariciar sus labios y sonreír, "Vaya como venía pisando fuerte la nueva generación".

.

.

.

.

Siete años pasaron hasta que se volvieron a encontrar Bella estaba por cumplir veinticinco y Edward acababa de cumplir dieciocho, ese año iría a la universidad empezaría a estudiar medicina como su padre, a decir verdad le gustaba esa idea de ayudar a la gente y salvar vidas, siempre había sido de ese tipo de pensamiento, además su gran determinación le hicieron merecedor de ser admitido en Oxford, una de las mejores universidades europeas. Tan solo faltaban cuatro días para coger un avión rumbo a su futuro.

Estuvo tentado de aceptar Princeton, estaba en Nueva Jersey mas cerca de New York, que era donde residía Bella y así le sería mas fácil encontrarla, ella había vuelto en todos estos años a Forks, pero solo consiguió verla en dos ocasiones, nunca coincidían, sabía que era diseñadora gráfica, que le iba jodidamente bien, trabajaba para una empresa de publicidad y se estaba forrandopor lo que se escuchaba en el pueblo, ella y Rose eran el orgullo de la pequeña localidad. Rosalie se había graduado con honores en la facultad de derecho, pero su fortuna se la estaba haciendo trabajando como modelo para nada más y nada menos que Victoria's Secret; se había llevado a su madre con ella hacía un par de años, eran famosas y triunfadoras, por lo cual el debía ser el mejor para estar a la altura de ella... la mujer de sus sueños, que bien podía hacerle competencia a su mejor amiga como modelo; a su padre no le costó mucho hacerle ver que lo mejor para su futuro, su carrera y ser un triunfador cómo ella era empezar en Europa, en una de las mejores universidades, en la cual estaba obligado ha ser sobresaliente para obtener una plaza.

Caminaba por su habitación como león enjaulado, había escuchado al jefe Swan hablando y haciendo planescon uno de sus compañeros que parecíaun mastodonte de lo grande que era, sobre el futuro compromiso de ese tío con Isabella, con su Bella, al parecer el otro bombero le iba pedir matrimonio a Isabella en un par de días; cuando volviera a casa por su cumpleaños. ¡Joder! Él no podía permitir que ese tío se quedara con la mujer que amaba desde hace ocho años, tenía que hacer algo; sin embargo, no sabía no le había visto en mucho tiempo y no habían intercambiado mas que saludos las pocas ocasiones que tuvo la suerte de encontrársela, ¿Como un tío como ese cabeza de chorlito, que sólo pensaba en comer, podía haber conquistado a una mujer tan inteligente como Bella? era algo que no podía explicarse, lo que si tenía claro es que tenía que encontrarse con ella y convencerla de darle una oportunidad.

Pasaban los días, se le acababa el tiempo, y aun no había coincidido con ella, harto de toda esta mierda de no poder verla, decidió montar guardia en la puerta de la casa del Jefe Swan, sabía que el tipo ese McCarty le pidió matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños y ella había aceptado ¡Joder! ¡Infiernos!, parecía un acosador pero la verdad no le importaba una mierda, el necesitaba verla, hablar con ella y mira por donde la suerte estaba de su lado, justo cuando aparcaba su volvo en la acera de enfrente a la casa Swan vio a Isabella salir en la camioneta nueva del jefe.

La siguió hasta West End Outreach Services, que era el centro mental y de tratamiento químicodonde estaba internada Renne Swan desde hace un par de años, todos pensaba que era a causa de su dependencia a las drogasy que el jefe Swan se había cansado de ser el hazme reír del pueblo a causa de su esposa; la cual robaba en su propia casa y se prostituía a cambio de drogas, en fin todos pensaban que la mujer era una simple adicta hasta que hirió a su amante; un joven dieciocho años menor que ella llamado Phil del pueblo vecino, nadie sospechaba que su adicción era un síntoma de su esquizofrenia y es que la mujer estaba realmente enferma de la cabeza.

Ella pasó por lo menos dos horas en la clínica y cuando salió ya estaba anocheciendo, pensaba acercase en ese momento pero ella fue muy rápida, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su automóvil, fue en la tienda de comestibles que tuvo su oportunidad, así que cuando ella aparco en la parte de atrás de la tienda él hizo lo mismo y bajo del coche en subúsqueda.

Bella estaba ensimismada como siempre le ocurría cuando iba a ver a su madre; se culpaba por no darse cuenta antes que su madre en realidad tenía algo mas que una simple adicción, el que tuviese que estar recluida en la clínica por un par de años mas por agredir a ese chico en realidad era un alivio, se veía mucho mejor, había ganado peso y pensaba mas coherente; estaba dedicada ahora a su pasión la pintura algo que ella también amaba, por eso fue que escogió su carrera algo creativo; se le erizó la piel al pensar que tenía más en común con su madre de lo que imaginaba, el miedo de llegar al punto donde estaba ella la paralizaba, sabía que la esquizofrenia tenía factores hereditarios y eso la mantenía alerta sobretodo con su idea de formar una familia próximamente con Emmett. Llevaban saliendo un par de años desde que se reencontraron, él trabajaba como bombero al igual que su padre y fue un gran apoyo para ellos con la situación de Renne, lo quería, sin embargo desde hace un par de días que acepto casarse con elsu mente le decía que algo iba mal y que pensara en el futuro.

Se agacho a coger una lata de maíz dulce y cuando levantó la vista un par de ojos color esmeralda la observaban intensamente, se quedo perdida en esa mirada verde, esa intensidad la había visto antes, le miro el rostro completo y su cabello, Edward, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo veía? dos años quizás tres, pero nunca olvidaría esa mirada, él le sonrió ¡Señor que guapo se había vuelto el chico! Tenía el cabello alborotado y sus rostro había cambiado, ahora era más masculino; pero seguía siendo él, miró hacia abajo y sí, si había cambiado, su cuerpo era mas grande, aún seguía siendo delgado; sin embargo, se había desarrollado, lo normal para un chico de su edad, ahora media al menos un palmo mas que ella, ¡Vaya quedo atrás la época en que ella le sacaba una cabeza o dos!, el chico era todo un guaperas.

- Edward hola, ¿como estas?

- Bella, me alegro tanto de verte.

- Yo igual, hace siglos que no te veía y vaya estas... muy guapo - ¡Oh dios, que sonrisa! Esa sonrisa hará bajar muchas bragas en el presente y en el futuro.

- Estaba deseando verte Bella, necesito hablar contigo – Ella levantó una ceja insitandolo a continuar y así lo hizo

- Pero no aquí... Es algo privado – No sabía de que tendría que hablar este chico con ella, después de tanto tiempo; en un momento le llego un flashback de su despedida, lo que le había dicho y el beso de después. No, no podía ser eso, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y eran ilusiones de un niño; mirándolo asintió.

Ella siguió con su compracon él acompañándola, hablaron de todo un poco; él le contó sobre sus planes a futuro, lo felicito, también hablaron de sus familias, de Vic, la verdad es que la situación le parecía algo extraña;pero no mal, solo rara. Cuando termino de pagar, la acompaño hacía su auto cargando sus bolsas, era muy caballeroso, en realidad era un niño lindo, se sorprendió de tener ese pensamiento; no obstante lo asumió como la verdad, el era realmente atractivo y sus buenas maneras lo hacían ver aún mas al coche él le indico que lo siguiera hacia una zona del bosque, no sabe por que lo hizo, pero llegó hasta él;se bajaron del coche, caminaron un pequeño trecho, se sentó en una mesa de camping con los pies en la banca, él se quedo de pie mirándola, estaba impaciente por saber que sucedía y el chico no decía nada solo la veía detenidamente, hasta que encontró valor y habló.

- Te pido por favor que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe porque si lo haces no sé si tendré valor para continuar - Ella lo miró y asintió, así que el continuó – Bella se que te parecerá una locura pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, solo se han acentuado más, cada vez que pienso en ti, te veo como mi futuro, la mujer de mi vida – Bella dio un respingo ¡Joder con el crio! - Quiero estar contigo, formar una familia, que seas mi mujer.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar? - Él la miró y asintió lentamente, respirando con fuerza preparándose para lo peor, pudo notarlo – Edward no sé que decir, solo que gracias, no sé …. Sabes que esto no puede ser estoy con Emm y nos vamos a casar – Para enfatizar levanto la mano enseñando su anillo, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor y ella bajó la mano enseguida – Edward soy mayor que tu, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?, encontrarás a alguien de tu edad, te enamorarás y te reirás de esto.

- Eso no va a pasar Bella, no he dejado de amarte en ocho años y créeme he tenido oportunidad de estar con alguien mas, pero solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti.

- Lo siento Edward - Diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y se encamino hacia el coche, cuando estaba por llegar sintió la mano de Edward en su brazo dándole la vuelta, esta acción podría parecer brusca pero no lo fue, al contrario fue sumamente delicado.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca, realmente cerca como para captar su aliento, era dulce y respiraba entre-cortadamente, mirando sus labios fijamente levantó los ojos y dijo.

- Te amo Bella Swan, Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo – Manifestado este hecho, se acerco lentamente a sus labios.

Esta vez el beso no duro un instante, como el primero que le dio hace años atrás, fue largo y suave acariciándole los labios con los suyos; ese sabor dulce se coló por los sentidos de ella, saboreo esa dulce esencia que desprendía el chico, era deliciosa y anhelo más por lo cual respondió el beso, él dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que la mujer que amaba le devolvía el beso; sin dejar escapar su oportunidad, colocó una de las manos que tenía en su rostro en su cintura y la acerco más a él, pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de la mujer para profundizar el beso, a la cual ella respondió abriendo su boca dejándolo entrar.

Bella no sabía porque lo hacía, responder ese beso era como ir al paraíso, todo su cuerpo vibraba como si tuviese carga eléctrica, ahora solo podía sentir; así que dejándose llevar levanto las manos hasta llevarlas a su nuca y tirar de sucabello ¡Joder que suave, al igual que sus labios! Acariciando su lengua con la suya se dejo llevar, cuando el empujo hacia atrás pensó que se iba a caer, pero no, sintió su cuerpo aplastarse contra la puerta del coche, amoldando su cuerpo al del chico que la tenía contra el coche, fue consiente de todo su cuerpo y de el cuerpo de él, sintió algo duro restregándose contra su cadera y en vez de hacerla alejarse, lo que consiguió fue que lo deseara más cerca y rotara su cadera de esa forma en otro punto de su cuerpo, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente amoldo su erección a su pelvis y ¡Oh mierdaeso se sentía verdaderamente bien!.

Edward estaba en lo más alto de su cúspide sentimental y corporal, podía sentir cada músculo de la mujer que amaba contra él, besándalo. Esto era un sueño magnífico. Sueño donde por fin conseguía estar con la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos, no pensaba dejar que esta ocasión se desvaneciera sin conseguir lo que deseaba. Que ella lo amara, reconociera ese sentimiento, poder estar juntos, separando sus labios milímetros empezó a dejar besos húmedos por su rostro descendiendo hasta su cuello y de vuelta hasta sus labios.

Esto estaba mal, estaba verdaderamente mal, Bella lo sabía; pero se sentía jodidamente bien era una explosión de sensaciones que nunca había sentido y cuando decía nunca se refería a nunca. Edward volvió a sus labios, bajo su mano izquierda agarrando su pierna incitándola a levantarla para que sus caderas se encontraran completamente, la verdad es que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, sus instintos dominaban su cuerpomás que su cerebro. Bella levanto la pierna y la enrollo en su glúteo, él empezó a hacer movimientos oscilantes clavando su extinción en el centro de ella por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros, ella gimió en su boca. ¡La gloria, simplemente la gloria hecha mujer! No perdió tiempo y con su mano derecha subió el borde de su camiseta llegando hasta su pecho donde apretó a placer, sin embargono era suficiente necesitaba mas, de esta manera, bajando la copa del sujetador toco la piel de su pecho ¡Ummmm esto era un sueño, el sueño mas vívido que había tenido!

Bella también bajo sus manos, las metió bajo su camiseta y rastrillo sus uñas por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales estrujo, estaba totalmente perdida en la neblina de la pasión; Edward se separó un poco, levantando la camisa de ella, dejando al descubierto su pecho por fuera de las copas del sujetador, bajo su cabeza y metió en su boca una de sus sonrosadas crestas ¡Deliciosa, simplemente deliciosa! Deseaba probar más de su piel, mordisqueo un poco y volvió a sus labios absorbiendo sus gemidos, cuando se separo de ella le susurro.

- Lo sabía Bella, sabía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti - Con esto volvió a sus labios y con su mano derecha empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la mujer, Bella lo único que sabía es que su cuerpo deseaba esto, que ella deseaba esto, que estaba sucediendo, en el momento en que él volvió a abandonar sus labios, gimió frustraba no quería que se alejara; pero él no fue muy lejos volvió a bajar su cabeza a sus pezones – Voy a dejar todo y me iré a New York contigo y tu dejarás ese mastodonte para estar conmigo, Te amo Bella, Mi Bella

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Isabella para que la burbuja explotará, la neblina de pasión se esfumó, volviendo a la cordura y entrando en razón, ¡Joder!Estaba montándoselo con el chico Cullen, no solo eso; en medio de la carretera donde cualquier coche que pasara podría verlos, estaba engañando a su prometidocon el cual hacía tan solo dos días se había comprometido, sin contar que Edward Cullen era menor que ella siete años. Joder ¡Joder, Joder Mierda! Ahora era como su madre que se liaba con hombres menores. Dejaría a su padre de nuevo en ridículo delante de todos, él no se merecía esto, ella por mucho que quisiese a su madre no quería tener ningún parecido a ella, esta revelación la hizo sacudirse y empujar a Edward lejos de ella.

- No, no, esto esta mal y no va volver a ocurrir y tu... tu.. tu te vas a olvidar de mi, vas a seguir con tu vida - Pudo ver perfectamente el momento en que el corazón de ese chico se partió en mil pedazos, ella nadie mas que ella, era la culpable por dejarlo llegar hasta este punto, organizando su ropa lo miró una última vez – Lo Siento Edwardpero tu sabes que esto no esta bien y no puede pasar, me voy a casar, amo a mi prometido – Lo dijo intentando convencerse a si mismaporque sabía que sí de verdad le amase tanto no hubiese llegado tan lejos jamás, ni siquiera a permitir que él la tocara.

No podía comprender que sucedió, un momento estaba con el amor de su vida comiéndosen a besos y un momento después ella lo alejaba; no solo corporalmente si no también a nivel sentimental, ya no estaba tan propensa a escucharlo, lo entendió; aunque todos pensaran que él era solo un chico, era un hombre maduro, le daría la opción a estar juntos o no; aunque esto le partiera el alma.

- Esta bien Isabellaes tu desición, esto no quiere decir que no te ame, solo que soy consiente que no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, tengo claro que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, el viernes me voy a medio día a Seattle, cogeré un vuelo a Inglaterra pero si tu me buscas y decides que me quieres en tu vida me quedare contigo.

Dios es te chico era tan maduro, tan guapo y sexy, ¿Que coño estaba pensando? eso no podía ser y punto.

- Adiós Edward.

- Hasta pronto Bella.

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado tres meses desde su mini affaire con Edward aún no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza, llego a tanto que el viernes fue cerca de su casa antes que se fueran al aeropuerto; no fue capaz de encontrárselo, solo lo vio marchar desde lejos, no tenía idea de que le sucedía, no podía parar de rememorar lo que sucedió entre ellos, lo bien que se sentía y sus ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes que brillaban cada vez que le decía que la amaba. Le dejo una marca, aunque por fuera no se notase por dentro la tenía bien clara, no pudo estar sexualmente con Emmett desde ese día, eso era algo que la preocupaba.

En tan solo cuatro meses sería su esposa, ¿Que podía hacer? además se notaba nerviosatodo el tiempo, intuía que era por lo que venía sucediendo en las últimas tres semanas, se despertaba con su piel encendida y solo se calmaba si se daba un poco de marcha; todas las veces el único hombre que aparecía en su mente mientras se autosatisfacía era Edward Cullen, sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, joder lo que sintió cuando la apretaba, cuandorestregaba su erección contra ella, todo Edward; aunque lo peor y más preocupante es que no conseguía su liberaciónhasta que no escuchaba en su mente como una cinta rayada, a ese chico diciendo que la amaba.

Por si fuera poco aún no había podido hablar con Rose en condiciones, desde el día siguiente a su compromiso, ella tuvo que marcharse por trabajo a Europa; no hablaba con ella más que cuatro palabras para saber cómo estaba y de verdad lo necesitaba, no sabía como se lo contaría, necesitaba desahogarse, no entendía como algunas personas hacían para que callasen sus pensamientos, ella no podía, ella tenía su confidente y la iba usar; como si la hubiese llamado con la mente el teléfono de su oficina sonó, era su rubia.

- ¿Si te digo que estaba pensando en ti me creerías?

- Si fuese de ese modo ¿Por qué coño no me has llamado?

- Estaba esperando que volvieras

- Bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Quedamos esta tarde después de la oficina?

- Si, pero tendrá que ser más tarde tengo hora en la estética mi ultima sección de láser y adiós pelo, ves como si utilizo tus regalos.

- Y una mierda Bellasolo vas por que no quieres que en la noche de bodas el Grandullón se encuentre con la selva amazónica, además odias tener que estar depilándote cada poco tiempo y esto es definitivo. Aunque si el grandote y tú quieren hacerme un regalo por tener tus partes íntimas en buen estado, pueden invitarme a un Ménage à trois sería un detalle – No cambiaba, Rosalie Hale una loca bisexual sin pelos en la lengua.

- Sueña Hale, eso no va a pasar, no me gustan las mujeres

- ¿Como puedes saber que no te gusta si no lo has probado?. Además esto es raro siempre terminas esa frase, con un "Y Emmett no estará en la cama con nadie más que conmigo" y ahora me sales con esto, ¿Te has olvidado del gigante? - Se oyó un suspiro, Rose tenia claro que Bella quería hablar con ella y que sería algo serio, la notaba distante cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, ese suspiro le dejo claro que era mas serio de lo que pensaba. Que se agarrara los machos el grandullón si le había hecho algo a su amiga, porque se los iba a cortar a lo Lorena Bobbit – Esta bien, no me digas nada después de tres margaritas se te soltará la lengua, nos vemos a las siete y media fuera de la estética, te voy a llevar a un bar nuevo al que fuí con unas amigas, hay un rubio guapo en la barra, justo lo que me gusta, cara de chica con una pija.

Tal como había dicho la rubia estaba esperándola fuera de la estética, fueron a un bar a las afueras de Manhattan, para ser sincera el lugar estaba bien, pero daba a dos callejones vaticino Rose al tercer margarita Bella soltó la sopa y vaya que sopa, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Y te gustó? - La morena asintió.

- Me encantó – contesto sin titubeos.

- Vaya, vaya, quien iba a decir que mi amiga sería una tigresa - Bella la miro mal, Rose no podía parar de reír - Vamos cougar jeje, no me mires de ese modo, te envidio chica de verdad, antes de irme lo vi corriendo en el parque y el chico se veía muy bien, ya no es un niño, esta muuuuuy bueno.

- Rose esto es serio, Emmett ya no me enciende

- Bueno Bella, sé que le quieres, lo que pienso es que estas confundida y tienes nervios, se acerca el día de la boda, no te sientes del todo segura, esa mierda es normal; por otra parte el chico esta tremendo y te descoloco, algo que también es normal y por último necesitabas desconectar venías de ver a la loca de tu madre, necesitabas sentirte viva, tómatelo como tu despedida de soltera.

- No la llames así, es una enfermedad - Rose hizo un gesto con la mano desechando esa idea – Además no quiero ser como ella, temo tener su enfermedad – Bella se estremeció.

- Vale, lo del trauma que tienes de parecerte a tu madre es para otra sección, ahora estamos con otro tema; solo te diré cariño que si no estas segura, no te cases; estaré ahí con el coche en marcha si te das cuenta en el último minuto.

- ¿Siempre?

- Siempre B, aunque seas un muermo y no quieras ser mi chica, siempre cuidaré de ti

- Y yo de ti, siempre, pero ¿Pensé que te gustaba el camarero?

- Y yo, pero ahora que lo veo con barbita no me gusta tanto, me gustaba mas con su carita de niña, me buscaré a un macho grandote como el tuyo o una chica sexy como tú - ambas se rieron. Sinceramente, al principio Bella pensaba que eran solo bromas suyas, hasta que llegando de un viaje a Forks un día antesal departamento que compartían, la encontró en pleno acto con una chica en su sofá, fue una gran sorpresa ya que siempre la había visto con hombres y aunque ya se lo había dicho, ella no la creía - Pero claro a mi chica ya no es que le gusten los hombres, es que le gustan lo chicos no Cougarella? - Bella le tiro una aceituna a la cabeza y se echo a reír.

Pasaron toda la noche bebiendo, hablando, bailando y con las bromas de Rose sobre la tigresa de Bella, a mitad de la noche el camarero se les acerco y Rose coqueteo con el bailaban, se tocaban.

- Bella dice Jazz ¿Que si hacemos un trío ?

- Estáis locos, ni de coña

- Lo siento Jasper mi chica dice que no - Y con esto despacho al pobre chico, sabía que esa sería su respuestapor lo que era una treta de la rubia para deshacerse del tipo, cuando se fue Rose se tomo el margarita de un solo trago y se sentó a su lado – Es un estúpido Cougarella, ya no sabía como mandarlo a la mierda, que tío más pulpo, esa pija no va estar en mi, ni loca.

Ambas se rieron, pero cuando Bella levantó la vista él las miraba fijamente y seguro como el infierno que las había escuchado, por su mirada de odio, Bella sintió un escalofrió, se lo contó a Roseesta paso del tema y siguió a lo suyo. Después de un rato Bella también lo olvidó y no se le volvió a ver, cosa que ayudo mas a que se relajara.

Sobre las tres de la madrugada ya no quedaba nadie en el bar y las dos salieron a buscar un taxi.

Dos calles más arriba se encontraron de frente conel capullo del camarero, Rose se detuvo y empezó a reírse del hombre en su cara, justo en ese momento, esté sacó una navaja y se la colocó en el cuello a Rose, Bella se quedo paralizada, las empujó a un callejón sin salida, con la morena delante de ellos, el bolso de la rubia cayó al suelo haciendo gran ruido, pero nadie escucho nada, todo estaba solitario.

- Se te acabo el jueguito calienta pollas

- Suéltame cabrón

Este se echa a reír y le empuja un poco mas la navaja hasta que le hace un poco de sangre, en ese momento Rosalie empieza a tomarse las cosas enserio, mira a Bella pidiendo ayuda con la mirada pero Bella estaba entumecida, su mirada era de terror absoluto; él tipo empujo a Rose tirándola al suelo, esta se retorcía como un animal pero él era más fuerte y estaba armado, si tan solo Bella hiciera algo podrían con él mientras se entretenía en intentar controlar a la rubia; pero la morena casi ni respiraba, vio cuando su mejor amiga fue herida en la pierna y el abdomen, dejando de moverse.

Todo lo que podía ver era rojo, solo veía sangre. Rose volvió su mirada a Bella y el dolor estaba grabado en ella, ella quería moverse quería ayudarla, hacer algo, nada, su cuerpo no era suyo, no podía moverlo, su mente no trabajaba, solo sentía algo caliente recorrer sus piernas, bajo su vista a su cuerpo y noto que se había echo pis encima.

Impotencia

Miedo

Dolor

Miedo

Sangre

Miedo

Suciedad

Miedo

Un animal, sus ojos solo mostraban un animal dañando a su amiga, ese hombre encima de ella dañándola, hiriéndola, veía las lagrimas caer de los ojos de Rose, que en ningún momento la abandonaban, escuchaba la maldad del hombreel cual desvariaba.

- ¿No decías que no tendrías mi pija en ti puta?, estas disfrutando se te nota zorra.

Rose cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que lo escuchaba, susurró el nombre de su amiga pero la morena seguía acurrucada en el suelo llorando, estiro una mano hacia ella pero está era una estatua, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y las locuras que ese hombre decía.

- Puta lesbiana

- Maldito cabrón - Dijo Rose en un momento de fuerza, empujando su cuerpo a un lado, él tipo se echo atrás y la golpeó en la cara tan fuerte que la dejo inconsciente.

- Jasper ramera, di mi nombre – Pero la mujer ya no escuchaba.

Cuando el tipo acabo se fue a por Bella dejando a Rose tirada en el suelo sangrando e inmóvil

- Tu turno bollera - Diciendo esto se abalanzo contra ella.

"Bella has algo muévete", "No permitas que este hombre te dañe"; pero no podía, sintió un movimiento, luego pensó que lo había imaginado, hasta que noto otra vez algo caliente y creyó que se había echo pis de nuevo, hasta que vio más sangre, esta era suya, salía de su costado, no sintió dolor, estaba paralizada "Bella no dejes que esto te pase", "Bella despierta esto es una pesadilla".

Despierta

Despierta

Despierta

No, no, no, esto es real. El tipo tiró de su camisa por encima del abrigo rompiendo ambos, no sentía dolor, solo miedo, miro a Rose; pero no se movía, su amiga, su hermana estaba inerte y pálida, "Muévete, Bella muévete", ¿Por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba? "Tienes que hacer algo o te hará lo mismo que a Rose" "Grita, grita" no hay voz. Otro golpe un ruido fuerte, un dolor agudo en su cabeza y la nada, solo la nada, solo rojo, todo rojo, solo rojo.

Rojo

Rojo

Rojo

.

.

.

Mirando fijamente la puerta trasera de la cocina de su padre, se decía a si misma que hoy si, hoy lo haría, hoy sería el día. En el fondo sabía que al finalizar el día, habría pasado como los anteriores en los últimos seis meses. Escucho un ruido y se giro para ver bajar a Charlie de su habitación.

- Hoy es el día del juicio - No la saludo, tenía claro que él estaba disgustado con ella

- Ya lo sé

- ¿No piensas hacer nada?, no sé que digo ya es tarde, aunque te dieces prisa y aún contando con el cambio horario no llegarías a tiempo

- Papá, lo siento, no puedo ir – Y era verdad no es que no quisiera simplemente se ponía enferma el solo pensar en salir de casa; ya ni hablar de coger un avión, volver a esa maldita ciudad, y menos aún al juicio, se estremeció y empezó a ver lucecitas, mierda estaba alucinando de nuevo; al final si se estaba volviendo demente como su madre, seguro tenía esquizofrenia.

- Ella te necesita ahí, a su lado apoyándola, no es solo por ella Bella, es por ti también, lo sabes, ese cretino las daño a ambas.

- Lo se papá, por eso fue Emmett a estar con ella – Charlie soltó un bufido

- Emmett no eres tú, no es su mejor amiga, como su hermana, no es con quien vivió ese infierno con ella, y pasó por lo mismo – Claro y tal vez en un mundo paralelo eso debió unirlas más, el pasar juntas por esa pena, aunque eso las hizo separarse.

- Por eso mismo Charlie, no entiendes que no puedo volver a verla, que solo la vi una vez después de eso y lo único que vi fue dolor, fue impotencia, la mía; no hice nada Charlie, no hice nada por ayudarla, no hice nada por ayudarme, olvide todas las clases de defensa personal, olvide que tenía el spray de pimienta que me habías regalado en el bolso, que Rose siempre llevaba un arma en el suyo, olvide moverme, olvide respirar, lo olvide todo, no, no, lo siento. Pero no puedo volver a verla, no puedo volver a esa ciudad, no puedo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, su rostro se torno pálido, un sudor frio le perlo la frente y encima del labio, comenzó a respirar espasmódicamente, ver luces, fue cayendo al suelo lentamente, moviéndose como si tuviese un ataque al corazón, al escuchar un ruido de un golpe fuerte su padre se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a Bella tirada en el suelo con el café esparcido encima de la camisa del pijama, moviéndose violentamente, vio como se orinaba encima y como sus lágrimas salían sin-cesar de sus ojos, sudando frío, decía en una voz casi superficial "Me muero papá", "No puedo respirar" Charlie corrió a llamar al médico no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando de nuevo, ya llevaba cuatro ataques desde que salió del hospital después de la agresión, pensaba que ya lo tenía superado; hacía casi dos meses que no le daba ninguno, era terrible verla en este estado, como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo que se zarandeaba como si tuviese una crisis epiléptica y su mirada perdida, ¡MIERDA, MIERDA MIERDA!, porque la había presionado tanto, su niña se estaba desmoronando.

Esa misma noche Bella recibió una llamada de Emmett, estaba preocupado, su suegro le había contado de la crisis de pánico de Bellasin embargo, ya había pasado hace horas, al parecer ella ya se sentía mejor aunque siempre que Charlie la miraba tenía la mirada perdida y esa manía que había adquirido hacia meses le tenía el cuello totalmente rojo; no sabía por que ella hacía eso, pero no paraba de toquetearse el cuello y al ser tan blanca, quedaba esa marca rosa en su piel, ahora mismo no era rosa, era rojo intenso, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar por ese lugar.

Bella hablo con su prometido evitando cualquier pregunta que el pudiese hacer sobre lo que sucedió esa mañana, cuando el chico se vio vencidoempezó a contarle del juicio; pero ella dejo su mente volar, no quería saber nada sobre los detalleslo único que le importaba era el veredicto y eso fue lo único que escucho.

- Así que ganó Bella, Rose ganó y se hizo justicia

- Me alegro, gracias Emmett

- ¿Quieres hablar con ella, felicitarla? Fue una jabata y no se dejo amilanar por nada, es una luchadora, lo es ¿Entonces?

- No, dile que me alegro y que gracias, adiós Emmett, nos vemos cuando vuelvas – diciendo esto colgó el teléfono sin tan siquiera escuchar la despedida del hombre.

Se alegraba de verdad lo hacia ese canalla llamado, Jasper Whitlock recibió su merecido, y fue Rosalie la que se encargo de hacerlo todo. Ella no había hecho nada, solo salió del hospital cogió un avión llego a Forks y desde ese día no había vuelto a salir, ni hablar con ella, no sabía como consiguió hacer todo lo que hizo después de... Ella parecía al ave fénix resurgida de sus cenizas, mientras Bella solo quería enterrarse y no volver a salir.

Emmett ya no le interesaba, no le quería, es mas no quería a nadie a su lado, aveces quería desaparecer, ni siquiera Charlie o su médico el doctor Cullen la viesen y ese miedo; ese total miedo que siempre tenía, miedo a salir, miedo a los hombres, miedo a que la tocaran, miedo a que la atacaran, miedo a estar perdiendo la cabeza, miedo a sufrir otra crisis, miedo a volver asentir como si su vida escapara de ella, miedo ha no controlar su cuerpo, miedo a estar paralizada de nuevo, miedo a no poder gritar, miedo a no defenderse, miedo a no ser ella, miedo a todo, miedo al miedo.

.

.

.

En la navidad de ese año Charlie preparó la cena e invito a Emmett, algunas semanas atrás llamo a Rose y Shelly para invitarlas a celebrar la navidad juntos, pero se excusarondiciendo que no podían que se estaban trasladando a vivir a Francia, fue un duro golpe para él, sin embargo lo comprendía, cuando se lo contó a Isabella esta no dijo nada, no volvió a hablar de Rose como lo había estado haciendo desde hace más de un año, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Bella no había vuelto a salir de casa y rompió con su prometido; aunque en el fondo Charlie esperaba que volvieran, ella no quería recibir terapia y cada vez que se le nombraba este tema sufría un crisis, así que con el tiempo dejo de mencionarlo.

Pero esa navidad al igual que la anterior no fue nada buena, aunque Emmett se presento a cenar, seguía queriendo a Bella se le notaba; fue esta la que no ceno con ellos, no bajo, es más no salió de su cuarto. Solo se presento un momento para felicitarles las fiestas a ambos después de la cena, sin dejar que ninguno se le acercara, su ex-prometido le dijo que su regalo llegaría mañana, porque no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo, ella rehusó recibir nada alegando que no estaba obligado a ello y que ella no compro nada para él.

Bella no dejo que ni tan siquiera su padre le diera su regalo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto, al día siguiente cuando bajo Charlie estaba junto a la encimera tomando café.

- Anoche te fuiste y no pude darte tu regalo

-Gracias papá, no quiero nada - Aún así Charlie se dio la vuelta y fue al salón justo cuando ella salía con una taza de café en la mano, lo vio agachado en un rincón donde había unas cuantas mantas, lo vio recoger algo, se dio la vuelta y en sus manos tenía un hermoso cachorrito de perro lobo checoslovaco; su pelaje era pardo, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran azules, un azul cristalino, ella se acerco lo cogió en sus manos y sonrió tan grande, que a su padre se le detuvo el corazón, hace tiempo no la veía sonreír de ese modo y lo que le sorprendió aún más fue que se le acercará y le besará en la mejilla dándole las gracias, hacía más de un año que no se dejaba tocar por nadie, ni siquiera por él, tan solo en caso de emergencia si sufría un crisis; se dio cuenta que había acertado infinitamente con su regalo, pensó durante días que mascota regalarle y se decidió por un perro; pero no cualquiera tenía que ser uno grande y fuerte con el que ella se sintiera protegida, segura, además con esto también la obligaría salir de casa a pasearlo, un año y cuatro meses que Bella no pisaba la calle para nada.

- ¿Como se llama?

- Ese es tu trabajo Bella, ponerle nombre y ocuparte de él, luego él te cuidará cuando este grande y fuerte.

- Jake, le llamare Jake

- Bien. Bella, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo desde hace unos días – Lo miro y asintió invitándolo a continuar, mientras le hacía carantoñas al cachorro – Hace casi un mes me llego una carta de West End Outreach Services – Esto capto toda la atención de Bella que dejo a Jake en el suelo

- Me vas a internar – Preguntó, más bien afirmó completamente aterrorizada y empezando a temblar con el miedo a volver a sufrir una crisis y darlemás justificación a su padre si había decidido internarla en el centro de salud mental.

- No Bella, escucha cielo - Dijo suavemente, viendo como su niña temblaba - Bella escúchame! - Grito captando la atención de Bella, para lograr impedir un nuevo ataque, esto lo destrozaba, lo mataba poco a poco verla en ese estado, ella lo miro fijamente – Es Renne, es sobre tu madre – Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Que.. Que... Que sucede? - Por fin logro decir.

- Tu madre esta recuperada y saldrá en unos dos meses, esta siguiendo el tratamiento y tomando su medicación, ya no oye voces y no desea volver a consumir; además cuando salga irá a reuniones de adictos, seguirá yendo al psicólogo del centro una o dos veces por semana.

- No puedo vivir con ella Charlie, me voy a volver más loca de lo que estoy - Y otra vez esa maldita manía ya se le estaba enrojeciendo el cuello, su padre se estaba poniendo nervioso y alargo la mano para apartar la de ella del cuello enrojecido. Error, craso error esto la altero – Me siento mal, algo me va a dar - El que la tocara tan inesperadamente y de una forma tan ruda, apartando su mano, desencadeno otra crisis, temblores y asfixia y otra llamada al doctor Cullen, al principio llamaba a una ambulancia, la creía morir; luego Carlisle le explicó que era una crisis de ansiedad y que siempre que le sucediera lo llamara a él y solo a él, por que cada vez que Bella veía a otra persona a su lado su estado empeoraba.

Esa misma tarde ella ya se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido, con su dedo pasando constantemente por su cuello al lado derecho, escucho el timbre; pero no pensaba bajar a abrir la puerta, ni loca ¿Si era un desconocido? No ella se quedaba en su habitación. Además no podía ver a Charlie a la cara después de lo sucedido esa mañana, pero él la llamo, por lo que bajo las escaleras con Jake siguiéndola con sus cortas patitas, Charlie tenia una caja mediana en las manos.

- Es el regalo de Emmett – Bella miro la caja pero no se acerco – Vamos toma, ábrelo

- No lo quiero

- No sabes que es

- Pero, no lo quiero

- Bella – El tono de su padre no dejaba lugar a replica y después de lo que le había hecho pasar decidió hacerle caso, se acerco a la caja lentamente y la abrió, aún en las manos de Charlie

- ¡Oh por Dios es hermoso! – Charlie arrugo el ceño

- ¿Que es eso?

- Una eriza albina africana, ¡Oh Señor!, ¿Como pudo recordarlo? – Charlie refunfuño entre dientes, que se le iba a llenar la casa de animales, que se convertiría en un zoo a este paso, aunque no dijo nada, que la hiciese sentir mal. Valió la pena por volver a ver esa sonrisa, la misma de esa mañana cuando le regalo a Jake, el animalito era pequeñito totalmente blanco, como un copo de nieve, con sus ojos marrón rojizo y tan pequeñitos como puntitos, parecía un roedor pero la cosita era bonita, Bella la cogió con cuidado, de que se alterara y sus pelos se convirtieran en puás – Le dije que quería una, que cuando nos casáramos la compraría, pero él la compro para mi

- Ese chico aun te quiere, deberías darle una oportunidad

- No vayas por ahí, Charlie no puedo soportar que nadie me toque, solo tu y el doctor Cullen y solo si estoy preparada para ello.

- Bella, no puedes estar sola siempre, yo no viviré eternamente cielo

- Lo se papá sin embargo, no piensas que si hubieses sabido lo de Renne antes no te hubieses casado con ella, no hubieses vivido ese infierno con alguien inestable y adicta

- Quizás, pero no me arrepiento, me dio el mejor regalo de todos, tú pequeña

- Valiente regalo, otra demente

- Hija

- Lo se papá, me amas aún así, aunque ambos sabemos que estoy mal de la cabeza, además no puedo hacerle eso a Emmett, él se merece una mujer que le ame, una familia hijos, y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que nadie me toque, no puedo, ni quiero darle eso, ya no le amo, si le quiero, pero no le amo.

- Bien . Lo entiendo pequeña

- Papá hay otra cosa – Charlie la miro a los ojos - Sobre lo que hablamos esta mañana.

- Si te vas a poner mal, no quiero hablar de ello

- El tiempo pasa y no podemos hacer como si nada ocurriera, lo he pensado, quiero a Renne. Pero los dos sabemos que no puedo vivir con ella, por eso recordé que hace días comentaste que los Newton van a vender la casa que tienen cerca al bosque y me gustaría comprarla, tengo ahorros suficientes, además tengo una buena noticia que darte – La miro esperando a ver que decía, la idea de que se fuera de casa no le gustaba, la comprendía; aunque tampoco podía dejar a Renne en la calle, aun estando divorciados y sin amarla, ella era su responsabilidad – He encontrado trabajo – Charlie la miro sonriendo muy grande

- Isabella, eso es una gran noticia! - Dijo efusivamente

- Si lo sé, es en diseño también, para portadas de libros, es para una editorial modesta que esta en Port Angeles, tendré un buen sueldo para ser una empresa tan pequeña, pero reconocen mi trabajo de cuando trabajaba en publicidad, lo mejor es que puedo hacerlo desde casa, no pusieron ningún problema, les dije que estaba enferma y no podía salir y aceptaron – Eso si que no le gusto a Charlie, ella no iba a salir, lo haría todo desde casa, no era un triunfo del todo, no, no lo era en absoluto.

Esa misma tarde llamo a Emmett para disculparse por se tan borde con él, la noche anterior, le explico que lo quería muchomás no lo amaba. Le agradecía enormemente por Hanny(La eriza), pero entre ellos no podía existir mas que una amistad, que le avergonzaba muchísimo haber dejado las cosas como lo hizo, sin una explicacióny que él merecía más.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba treinta horas en pie, estaba agotado, amaba su trabajo pero eso no quitaba lo agotador que era. Se había convertido en un trabajoadicto, no tenía vida social; la verdad no le interesaba, solo quería ser el mejor en su trabajo, eso era lo único que le importaba. Había vuelto hacia año y medio para terminar su residencia en el NewYork-Presbyterian como residente de cirugíaen cuanto termino sus estudios en Oxford, en el St Edmund Hall College, buscaba encontrar a una persona; pero su labor se volvió imposible en una ciudad tan grande, pidió sus datos en el último trabajo de ella del cual tenía conocimiento donde no lo dieron razón alguna; su padre tampoco sabía nada de ella, ni de del jefe de bomberos al parecer se mudaron de Forks hace más de siete años. No sabía si estaba casada con el señor anabolizantes o tendría hijos, tal vez estaba divorciada. No tenía ninguna noticia de ella y ya había terminado su búsqueda, se resigno, seguramente todos tenían razón y esa mujer no era para él.

Se restregó la cara mientras tomaba un café, aún le quedaban tres horas para terminar su guardia, tenía una cita con una chica morena de cabello corto a nivel de sus hombros, con ojos marrones, pero su piel no tenía el tono adecuado, el cabello es mas oscuro al igual que sus ojos, demasiado delgada. Él ya no podía vivir esperando a una mujer, ya estaba cansado de relaciones esporádicas, Angela podría ser su futuro; sin embargo no le apetecía nada salir, solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha, tirarse en su cama y no levantarse hasta su próxima guardia, no le animaba ni la idea de sexo, que seguro tendría esta noche con la chica, iba a ponerle un mensaje para posponer la cita, cuando vio que tenia siete llamadas perdidas de casa de sus padres, cinco del móvil de Victoria y otras diez del móvil de su madre.¡Joder!¿Que coño estaba pasando en su casa?.

Llamo primero al móvil de su madre pero no contesto, luego el de su padre nada, la casa la misma mierda, solo quedaba su hermana y rogaba que contestara, a la segunda llamada contesto James el novio de Vic.

- James, ¿Que sucede?¿Donde esta Vic? ¿Por que no contestó ella el móvil?

- Edward hemos estado intentado ponernos en contacto contigo, no contestas tu móvil y en hospital dijeron que estabas en cirugía, que cuando salieras te informarían, pero eso fue hace dos horas – Frunció en ceño llevaba tres-cuartos de hora que había salido de cirugía y nadie había dicho nada, ni tenía mensajes en el busca para ir a recepción. - Espera Vicki te va hablar – Después de un momento se escucho una azorada Victoria

- Edward, Edward – Solo repetía su nombre

- ¿Que sucede Vic?

- Es papá, sufrió un accidente, estamos a punto de coger un vuelo privado para ir a casa con mamá, ella no dice nada y ahora no coge el teléfono, llama a Aro él te lo explicará mejor, tengo que abordar, nos vemos en casa – Diciendo esto colgó, a Edward le faltaba el aire, ¡Señor, su padre!, Inmediatamente llamo a Aro el jefe médico de urgencias en Forks.

- Si

- Aro, soy Edward

- Si, lo sé hijo

- ¿Cómo está? - Él hombre suspiro

- No te voy a mentir hijo, tu padre tuvo un infarto mientras conducía, pero sus heridas del accidente no es lo que nos preocupa, su corazón no esta bien, ha entrado en parada cuatro veces, lo mejor es que vengas, no creo que aguante mucho, lo siento hijo.

Lo sabía cuatro paradas no es bueno, seguro no lo lograría, se le humedecieron los ojos y empezó a buscar un vuelo, llamar a su jefe y comunicarle lo sucedido, treinta minutos después había conseguido un pasaje para dentro de dos horas lo justo para cambiarse de ropa, recoger alguna de recambio e ir al aeropuerto.

.

.

Al pisar suelo firmelo primero que hizo fue encender el móvil y desplazarse a alquilar un coche, llamo a su madre con quien no había podido hablar hasta ese momento; sin embargo poco hablaron, luego a Vic que estaba llegando a Forks y por último Aro que le dijo que le daría el parte en cuanto llegara. Nueve años, nueve años que no volvía a casa, que no pisaba Forks y debía ser para esto, era muy difícil, su padre, su apoyo, su amigo, su confidente, su mentor.

Las noticias no fueron buenas, cuando llego a Forks se entero que su padre había muerto hacía seis horas. El llegó a ocuparse de todo, su madre, tan digna como era está, estaba impecablemente vestida de negro, su peloperfecto en un moño, su maquillaje justo sin pasarse, sus joyas en su lugar, cualquiera que no la conociese pensaría que no le afecto en absoluto la pérdida de su marido; aunque él la conocía, sabía que estaba destrozada sus ojos apagados, sus manos temblorosas y el que no estuviese quieta en un lugar mas de dos minutos, eran indicios de su dolor, aunque no lo dejaría traspasar al exterior.

Se tuvo que ocupar de todo, en el funeral de su padre estaba todo el pueblo, todos, todos, todos, podría jurar que no había un negocio o lugar de interés abierto ese día en todo Forks. Sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención fue ver a dos hombres en el fondo de la capilla, Charlie Swan y Emmett McCarty se le acercaron a darles el pésame.

- Lo siento mucho muchacho, tu padre era muy querido aquí, Bella lo estimaba mucho y esta muy mal por su pérdida, no pudo venir ya sabes por su problema; si hubiese podido habría estado aquí acompañándolos, él la ha cuidado siempre – Edward lo miro fijamente, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el jefe, pero acepto sus condolencias y siguió.

- Tal vez no te acuerdes de mi, pero apreciaba mucho a tu padre, era un buen hombre – Edward asintió y le tendió la mano a su rival; vaya su rival no sabía de donde venía ese pensamiento, pero así lo sentía, aunque lo único que noto es que esté no tenía alianza en su dedo.

- Gracias por venir a los dos y por favor de mi parte dele recuerdos a su hija

- Lo haré muchacho

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde el fallecimiento de su padre, se la había pasado en camino desde New York a Forks, hasta que decidió volver a vivir a su pueblo natal, ante la negativa de su madre, era algo que no comprendía. Pensó que se sentiría sola; no obstante no quería compañía o al menos no la suya, ya que estaba volviendo loca a Vic para que se mudara con ella, algo que su hermana no pensaba hacer y menos viendo el modo en que su madre trataba a James solo por que era entrenador personal más no un titulado como lo iba a ser ella, aún no había terminado la universidad y amaba San Francisco.

Edward justo ese año empezaría como adjunto de neurocirugía en elPresbyterian, no obstante después de hablar con Aro y que le ofreciera una plaza en el Forks Community Hospital, no se lo pensó demasiado algo le decía que aquí estaba su destino, algo dentro lo impulsaba a volver aunque no fuera el hospital mas prestigioso del mundo; podría asegurar que en menos de un año sería el jefe de cirugía.

Esa tarde estaba en la oficina de su padre recogiendo sus pertenencias y dejando las suyas. Cuando entro Aro a darle la bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo, hablaron durante un rato cuando una enfermera hizo su aparición.

- Dr. Vulturi hay una emergencia

- ¿Que sucede Alice?

- Es de la casa Swan la... – Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a alguien desequilibrado – Ha tenido una nueva crisis, como el Dr. Cullen ya no esta y ella era su paciente solo nos queda usted, sería la única persona de la que ella aceptaría atención, aunque tampoco nadie se ofreció voluntario.

- Prepararlo todo, decirle a Charlie que voy de camino.- La chica salio rápidamente y Aro la siguió, cuando Edward le agarro del brazo, era su oportunidad para saber de ella.

- Voy contigo Aro

- No es necesario Edward, es solo un ataque de ansiedad, además no empiezas hasta dentro de dos días

- Voy Aro, si mi padre era su médico y ella no confiá en nadie, me gustaría quedarme con su caso

- Esta bien, pensaba quedármelo yo, pensándolo bien creo que necesitara un médico a largo plazo; ya estoy mayor para salir a media noche al bosque, te lo advierto muchacho este es un trabajo de por vida y te quitara mucho tiempo, tú padre le dedicaba mucho tiempo solo a ella.- Bien no entendía que quería decir con lo del bosque, pero si su padre lo había hecho seguro el también podría.

Diez minutos después estaban en un camino de bosque, el cual recordaba como la residencia Newton, su corazón martillaba, parecía que fuera a salir de su pecho era Bella, su Bella la que estaba mal; en el camino cuando pasaron de largo la casa de los Swan, Edward pregunto a Aro y este le contesto que iba a la casa de la mujer, que ya no vivía con Charlie desde hace años, le preguntoó si seguía teniendo problemas con las drogas, este le miro curioso y contesto que ella nunca había tenido problemas con las drogas; en ese momento su mente empezó a trabajar, también le pregunto si era Renne, este le respondió, que no, que la señora Swan había fallecido hacia cuatro años de una sobredosis junto con el chico con el que mantenía una relación. Le explico que se trataba de Isabella, pero la verdad nadie sabía el por que de esta situación, solo tenían claro que Bella tenia TAG (Trastorno de Ansiedad Generalizada) que es uno de los trastornos de ansiedad, junto con las fobias específicas (orientadas hacia un objeto determinado), la fobia social, el trastorno por estrés postraumático, la agorafobia, el trastorno de pánico o TOC (Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo) de la cual derivaban, más problemas y ella presentaba un cuadro sintomático de todos estos.

Solo quería llegar y ver que Bella, su Bella estaba bien.

Cuando entro al salón de la casa, tuvo la visión más espantosa que pudo imaginar. Charlie estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza de Bella en su regazo, mientras ella se retorcía intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, sus lágrimas bajaban por su cien mientras desaparecían en su cabello, por su ropa, cuerpo, y en su cara había sangre.

Tomando el mando de la situación tomo sus signos vitales, en cuanto ella centro sus ojos en él, vio reconocimiento, lo recordaba; sin embargo sus gemidos de desesperación aumentaron, así que la sedaron inmediatamente, después fue coser y cantar, él era bueno en su trabajo, por lo que después de que la tranquilizaron, se ocupo de su herida en el brazo que era bastante profunda y sangraba abundantemente.

Charlie tenía lágrimas en los ojos, por que ya pensaba que no volvería a ocurrir llevaba más de un año sin una crisis o al menos no una tan fuerte como esta, les explico que se dirigían al salón cuando el perro paso corriendo, detrás de la erizo e hicieron tropezar a Bella que cayó de lleno al suelo entrerrándose los cristales del vaso que llevaba en la mano, cuando este cayó primero; aunque no fue sino hasta ver la sangre que se descontrolo.

Estaba en su cuarto viéndola dormir, había cambiado, su cuerpo tenía más curvas, había ganado peso; sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo hermosa, su cabello ya no era corto, ahora le llegaba a la cintura en ondas, era hermoso, se dio cuenta que le gustaba más así, su rostro se veía tensionado; no obstante no se notaba sus treinta y cuatro años, seguía pareciendo una adolescente, no llevaba nada de maquillaje, era hermosa, tremendamente hermosa. Esperaba que cuando se despertara no tuviese otra crisis y le reconociera de nuevo.

Por dentro estaba muriendo no sabía que le había ocurrido a esta hermosa mujer, que era una luchadora e inteligente, para que llevara casi nueve años sin salir de su casa, para sufrir estas crisis y lo que era un peor que su padre, él, su confidente, en quien más confiaba, el que sabía lo que sentía por ella y lo desesperado que estaba por saber de ella, por encontrarla, había sabido todo el tiempo donde hallarla, y había echo todo lo posible por alejarlos, que él no volviera a Forks, ahora entendía el porque siempre eran ellos los que le visitaban, haciendo parecer que aprovechaban la oportunidad para unas vacaciones, ¡Mierda! Hasta en navidades le evitaban regresar, ¡Joder! Estaba en el mismo lugar donde crecieron, se sentía tan jodidamente traicionado, no sabia si algún día podría perdonar este engaño.

Bella despertó cuando el sol ya se escondía, en pleno crepúsculo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; ella no quería que eso volviera a pasar, pensaba que ya lo tenía superado; pero al parecer no, le dolía ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre, recordó unos hermosos ojos verdes que la calmaban y una voz profunda la cual le decía que él era su médico, que estaba ahí para ayudarla, percibió un movimiento a la derecha y miro hacia ahí, pensaba que seria Charlie, se sorprendió al ver esa mirada verde, empezó a hiperventilar, si era él, no lo había imaginado, era Edward Cullen y ya no era un niño o un chico, era un hombre, el tener conciencia de esto, de que le conocía desde niño, la calmo.

- Por fin despiertas ¿Como te sientes?¿Me recuerdas? Soy... - Ella hablo antes que el terminara

- Edward

- Si, soy tu médico ahora que mi padre no esta

- No se si pueda confiar en ti

- Ya confiás Bella. No te ha dado una crisis y estas hablando conmigo – La mujer asintió.

Siguieron hablando durante horas, Edward quería ganar su confianza, quería ayudarla y haría lo que fuera por ella, la amaba, ahora lo confirmaba; sabía que nunca había dejado de amarla y la sacaría de ese pozo negro en el que estaba sumergida, no tenía claro de que iban sus problemas, cuando era residente hizo rotación por Psiquiatría; mas nunca se preocupo más que en lo básico, investigaría, estudiaría, necesitaba poder ayudarla, ahora necesitaba saber lo que sucedió para que ella llegara a esto. Sabía que la enfermedad de su madre podía ser un factor, como también un incidente traumatico, pero la recuperaría, él recuperaría a la mujer que era antes.

Era algo increíble confiaba en ese chico, él no la miro con asco o juzgándola después de haberla visto en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables, como si estuviese loca, cuando no dominada su cuerpo aunque estaba consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, él solo la miraba con cariño y respeto, no hablo ni una sola palabra de lo que sucedió hace años entre ellos y eso la alivio.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron siete meses de terapia con Edward, él no era psiquiatra ni psicólogo, sin embargo había leído, consultado con colegas y estudiaba el caso, iba a su casa todos los días y hablaban durante horas, al principio solo hablaba él, con el tiempo ella se fue soltando comenzando a hablar también; de su trabajo de Hanny y Jake sus mascotas, del pasado, pasatiempos, en fin podía decir que se conocían bien el uno al otro, Edward siempre escuchaba lo que decía; aunque a veces desvariaba, ya que acostumbraba hablar solo con sus animales y su padre cuando la visitaba. Pero él nunca se quejo, nunca hizo una mueca de disgusto o de aburrimiento, no, él la escuchaba con la mayor atención, como si estuviese hablando de la cura para el cáncer.

La primera vez que la toco fue en su mano hace tres meses y preparando el terreno antes, a posteriori siguió haciéndolo, ahora ya no la avisaba solo cogía su mano sin importar nada, lo mejor es que no había vuelto a tener un ataque de ansiedad, confiaba en él su vida, ese día seria la primera vez que saldría fuera, solo daría un paseo alrededor de la casa y llevaría a Jake con una correa agarrada a su mano para sentirse segura, Edward la agarro la otra y prometió que no la soltaría por nada del mundo y la protegería con su vida y le creyó.

El primer paso se sintió morir, taquicardia, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sudaba frío, lo peor es que al tener ambas manos ocupadas no podía llevarse la mano al cuello, que era una de sus manías; su cuerpo vibraba, todo fue lento, Edward se encargo de no tuviese problemas de respiración, hablándole a la vez que la hacía avanzar, mirando a sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta ya habían dado una vuelta a la casa, e iban por la segunda, cada vez se sentía más confiada, tan así que fueron hasta el camino que llevaba a la carretera y de regreso; pero lo que asustó a Bella no fue conseguir este logro, no, fue que comprendió que si Edward la tenía agarrada de la mano, lo seguiría al fin del mundo descalza y empijama si hacía falta.

Era muy consiente de que se estaba enamorando de este hombre y esto si que la aterrorizaba, cuando él supiese la verdad, la despreciaría, él había leído su historial y sabia lo que sucedió; aunque solo Rose, Charlie, Emmett y ella sabían lo que sucedió en realidad, ella había visto esa mirada de desaprobación en los ojos de todos ellos.

Estaban tomando un té en la cocina, como lo hacían todos los días desde que el decidió ser su médico personal, su mirada no la abandonaba, ni ella la de él, no le importaba lo que pasara a fuera si podía mirar esas hermosas esmeraldas, su corazón se saltó un latido, era tan guapo, tan bueno. En ese momento salió a flote su manía más arraigada.

Mientras lo mira fijamente, para ver sus reacciones ulteriores, coloca su mano derecha en el cuello con su indice en el vena, para controlar sus pulsaciones y mantener la calma, con su dedo anular acaricia su garganta involuntariamente de arriba a abajo. Algo que la hacia ver sexy a los ojos de él, es solo un acto reflejo, pero ver vagar su dedo anular de arriba a abajo, por ese hermoso cuello de cisne color porcelana, lo enciende, deja una ligera rojez por el constante paso de este, lo cual lo hace anhelar volver a poner sus labios ahí, como cuando era un adolescente, notar su flujo sanguíneo, aspirar con fuerza, enterrar sus dientes y dejarla marcada como suya.

Era consiente que lo mejor era parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos o tendría un grave problema en sus pantalones. Sin embargo verla con esa mirada, su sonrisa, hoy era el día mas importante para ella, el vencer su miedo poco a poco, no quería tener esos pensamientos, pero joder, era la mujer que amaba y ese movimiento lo estaba volviendo loco.

Si pensar estiro su mano hasta su cuello y capturo la mano de ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero él no la soltó, es más se acerco más a ella

- ¿Por que haces eso?

- Para controlar mi ritmo sanguíneo y saber si voy a tener una crisis, es solo cuando estoy nerviosa – Él coloco su dedo justo encima de su yugular, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, después de un momento volvió hablar y su voz fue ronca, sensual, sexual

- Esta un poco acelerada ¿Por qué Bella?

- Por ti

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- Si

-¿Pero confiás en mi?

- Si

- ¿Entonces por qué estas nerviosa?

- Porque me estas tocando

-¿Y eso es malo Bella?

- No

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si - Susurro

No necesitó mas para bajar sus labios hacia los de ella, fue solo un roce, después del cual se alejo un poco para ver su reacción aún sin quitar los dedos de su vena

- ¿Estas Bien?

- Si – Susurro Bella, su sentido común la había abandonado en el instante en él coloco su mano en el cuello

-¿Quieres que siga?

- Si – Dijo entre-cortadamente

Edward la volvió a besar suave, lento, tierno y no intento mas que un roce de sus labios, fue ella la que los abrió para dejarlo entrar y el acepto su invitación; pero siempre manteniendo el control, para Bella era como si su cuerpo se hubiese despertado después de un largo letargo y le dio la bienvenida a estas nuevas sensaciones, a volver a ser la antigua Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

.

Edward se había puesto en contacto con Rosalie hacia un par de meses atrás, ese era el siguiente paso que debería superar Bella, enfrentarse a ella, enfrentar sus temores uno a uno, el miedo al salir lo estaba venciendo poco a poco, al contacto físico también aunque solo se cogían de la mano y se besaba o abrazan sabía que lo estaba superando ya que era ella la que iniciaba esos contactos con él y los abrazos con Charlie, cosa que antes no hacía; tan solo habían pasado tres meses, y aunque las cosas avanzaban lentamente, aún de esta manera se notaba un cambio, había dado una vuelta en coche por el pueblo con él, sus mascotas y Charlie en la parte de atrás y había sido genial, ninguna crisis, simiedo al principio; pero poco a poco lo fue ahuyentando, el tema es que no quería hablar de lo que les sucedió a ambas, Edward odiaba al tipo y quería matarlo por el daño que les hizo.

Rosalie estaba encantada de ayudar a Bella al parecer vivía en Port Angeles, después de vivir mucho tiempo en Francia decidió volver. Ejercía de abogada ya que su carrera como modelo se vio truncada después del incidente, el animal ese, le había herido en la pierna desgarrando el músculo y tendón, lo cual la dejó con una leve cogerá. Ella estaba encantada de saber de Bella y ayudarla así que haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Edward le mando un e-mail. Sería para ir despacio, preparar el terreno para cuando pudiesen tener un encuentro, no le fue difícil conseguir el número telefónico de Rose, Charlie se lo dio, cuando Bella no le dio razón y dijo que no quería hablar del tema. Bella había expulsado de su vida a Rose y no sabía nada de ella, aunque se le notaba que quería saber, su temor no la dejaba.

Esa tarde cuando llego a la casa de esta, ella le contó sobre el e-mail de Rose, él intento convencerla de contestarle, cosa a la que ella se negaba en redondo, se ponía nerviosa, así que decidió tomar el control y presionar a Bella hasta que le contará, porque odiaba a Rose.

- No la odio, la quiero

- Es una forma rara de querer

- Ella merece alguien que merezca la pena llamaramiga en su vida, no alguien como yo

- ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Y después de tanta presión ella por fin explotó

- No la ayudé, la abandoné Edward, dejé que ese hombre la dañara, yo estaba ahí viendo como la hería física y emocionalmente, no hice nada – Dijo empezando a sollozar, sin embargo no se calló y siguió contándole lo sucedido – Él, ese mierda, estaba distraído con ella, yo hubiese podido atacarlo y ayudarla sin que él se enterara de donde le vino el golpe, pero no hice nada, nada ni por ella ni por mi – Sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro, pero él no se le acerco, no le dio opción a que se sintiera amparada, por mas que sus brazos picaban por abrazarla, refugiarla y asegurarle que no permitiría que nada le pasase, no, ella tenía que sacarse todo eso fuera y liberarse, de modo que siguió callado mirándola desde el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras ella se paseaba de arriba abajo por el salón y se refregaba las manos con impaciencia – La abandone, ella me pidió ayuda y no me moví, me miró, estiró su mano y no me moví, no me moví, no me moví – En este punto Bella lloraba desesperadamente, Edward tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a su lado – ¿Y sabes lo que hizo ella? Lo sabes, lo sabes

- ¿Que hizo ella Bella?

- Hizo lo que yo no pude – Se agarro el rostro, cayendo al suelo contra la pared, las manos del hombre estaban blancas de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños – Cuando él termino con ella, la dejo tirada en el suelo, pensó que estaba desmayada o que sé yo,también lo pensé, no se movía ni nada – Ahora su voz era pequeña y había que poner atención a lo que decía, para no perderte nada, Edward se agacho para estar a su alturapero no se acerco – El se abalanzo sobre mi, me hirió, todo fue muy rápido en un momento estaba arrodillado tirando de mi hacia él, arrastrándome por el suelo y al siguiente lo tenía sobre mi, con su sangre por todo mi rostro y cuerpo – Alzo la vista y por primera vez desde que empezó lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Que había sucedido?

- Rose, Rose, siempre Rose, ella le disparo en la cabeza, con un arma que siemprellevaba encima, estaba en su bolso a la entraba del callejón donde él nos encontró, se arrastro hasta ahí, cogió el arma y disparo, no paro hasta que se le acabaron las balas – Edward tomo una fuerte inhalacion de aire – Ella me salvó.

- ¿Entonces por que no quieres verla, si te salvó?

- Porque no pude hacerlo por ella, no podía mirarla por que las dos veces que la vi solo vi sangre, lágrimas y dolor en su rostro, pero eso no es lo peor – La miro fijamente animándola a continuar – La abandone de nuevo cuando más me necesitaba, la acusaron de asesinato, la familia de ese hombre, hizo de acusación particular, querían refundir en la cárcel a Rose – Volvió a llorar desesperada - No pude ir a su juicio, solo usaron la declaración que hice a la policía, me pidió que fuera, aunque no ha declarar, solo que la acompañase y no fuí, mande a Emmett para apoyarla. Gracias a Dios la declararon no culpable, no obstantesi lo hubiesen hecho no habría podido ayudarla, estaba paralizada.

- Lo siento cariño

- Le falle de nuevo, no entiendo porque quiere seguir teniendo relación conmigo

- Porque te ama Bella, tú eres más que su amiga, su hermana y necesitas a tú hermana de vuelta, hablar de todo esto que te esta consumiendo por dentro.

.

.

.

.

Todo iba lento, aunque no importaba, el que volviera a hablar con Rosalie ya era un triunfo, volviendo a ser amigas, no como antes; pero se llamaban todos los días y se contaban algunas cosas, como que Rose se casaría en tres meses con la persona quemás la había apoyado en todo su proceso de recuperación, tanto física como psicológica, haciéndola sentir de nuevo una mujer guapa, ya que la rubia no se sentía atractiva con la cicatriz de su pierna, ni con la cogerá,sin embargo lo había superado.

Era una noche especial, la primera vez que saldría de noche, Edward la había invitado a cenar y se lo pensó durante semanas hasta que acepto, cada día amaba más a ese hombre, él seguía siendo tan tierno con ella; no la presionaba se conformaba con sus besos y abrazos, no le había dicho de nuevo que la amaba desde esa noche años atrás, antes de que todo este infierno se desatara; no obstante, la miraba con adoración y confiaría su vida en él.

Estaba guapísimo con un traje gris perla y una camisa negra, no llevaba corbata, pero no le restaba elegancia, su cabello cobrizo estaba perfectamente peinado, cosa rara en él, se veía hermoso. Bella tuvo que hacer un poco de dieta para poder entrar en ese vestido coral que llevaba, era de cuando su otra vida, de tirante fino, ceñido al cuerpo a la altura de la rodilla, acompañado de unos tacones dorados de diez centímetros, el cabello suelto y maquillaje suave en el mismo tono de su vestido, se sentía como la antigua Bella y eso la hacía tener más seguridad en sí misma.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido Forks, tenía muchas más casas y más vida social, el restaurante en el que cenaron era suntuoso y elegante, no sabía que hubiese un sitio como este en un pueblo pequeño; pero en nueve, casi diez años cambiaban muchas cosas, otras no tanto ya que los comensales de las otras mesas y la gente que pasaba por la terraza del reservado donde estaban, no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía en su mesa, se sentía mal, sabía exactamente lo que estaban pensando, la loca Swan había decidido salir y nada mas que con el Dr. Cullen, un chico más joven que ella, las comparaciones son odiosas; sin embargo, era justo lo que estaban haciendo, comparándola con su madre y aunque ella no era adicta, ambas tenían problemas mentales, ambas estaban con hombres más jóvenes, porquepor la forma en que Edward la trataba no cabía duda de que estaban juntos, eso sin mencionar los besos en los labios que le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

Era justo lo que nunca quiso ser y a lo que más miedo le tenía, ser un espejo de Renne

no obstante era su reflejo, arruinando la vida de este maravilloso hombre, como ella lo había hecho con ese chico que se enamoro de ella, arrastrándolo con ella por sus problemas y vicios hasta la muerte, era una pena que terminaran de esa manera, sin embargo sus problemas estaban muy arraigados y en el momento en que dejo la medicación volvió a las andadas.

- Déjalo

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo dejes, lo que sea que estés pensando, no es de esta manera, todo va bien y todo va seguir bien – Se acerco a sus labios, la beso suave y con ternura sin prisas y sacando de sus cabeza todos esos pensamientos negativos, Edward no había podido despegar sus ojos en toda la velada de esta mujer, la mujer que amaba, verla como estaba ahora era su resurgir, estaba hermosa, su cabello castaño largo ondulado caía casi hasta sus caderas estaba sumamente bella y sexy, separándose de sus labios solo milímetros le susurro – Te Amo Bella

- Te Amo Edward – No sabe de donde saco el valor para decirlo, pero lo sentía y debía decírselo.

En la puerta de casa de la morena mientras se despedían los besos dejaron de ser tiernos para ser necesitados, tenían los cuerpos acalorados, juntos por todos los lugares correctos, el cobrizo retrocedió dándole espacio, antes de perder el control, no quería asustarla; sin embargo estaba sobreexcitado, después del vino, que ella le dijera que lo amaba, lo hermosa que se veía y esos besos que dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera, ella lo miro fijamente

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya

- No quiero que te vayas

- Bella si me quedo un momento mas, no podre contenerme

- No quiero que te contengas

- Bella, nena, no sabes lo que estas diciendo

- Lo sé y quiero demostrártelo, ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

- Es lo que más quiero en el mundo – Cogiendo su mano la acerco a su erección, cuando Bella sintió lo preparado que estaba se excito aún más, su cuerpo rugía de nuevo a la vida, así que apretó su eje y acerco sus labios al los del hombre.

Se besaron con ansia, entraron a la casa entre besos y caricias, se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena, era pasión pura.

En el momento en que pusieron un pie en la habitación Edward quiso asegurarse de no estarla forzando hacer algo que no deseaba.

- ¿Estas segura cielo?

No contesto, se acerco a él y empezó a deshacerse de su saco, cuando lo consiguió fue a por su camisa, sacándola del pantalón y desabrochando los botones uno a uno, la empujo por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo, en ese momento Edward le agarro las manos besando sus dedos, la hizo girar para abrir la cremallera de su vestido la bajo lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta, hasta que este se convirtió en un revoltijo de tela a sus pies, tomándola de la mano la ayudo a sacar sus pies de el, le dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente, ¡Señor tantos años deseando verla así! Por fin la tenía para él, toda para él, se acerco y la beso lento mientras desabrochaba su sujetador, no podía dejar de admirarla.

Beso su cuello, ese cuello que lo volvía loco, no pudo refrenar sus ganas de morderlo, fue suave; sin embargo al ser tan blanca le quedo una marca roja, la beso en el mismo punto, fue bajando, besando sus senos poco a poco, continuando su camino descendiente hasta terminar de rodillas enfrente a la mujer de su vida, poso sus manos en la cadera de ella y fue bajando muy despacio la cinturilla de su braga, sin apartar los ojos de ella hasta que esta llego al suelo, beso su vientre con devoción, teniendo la certeza que en ese lugar florecerían sus hijos, descendió un poco más y beso su pelvis, arrebatando un gemido de su mujer.

Cuando se levanto del sueloBella intento deshacerse de sus pantalones,cosa que él nopermitió, él quería ralentizarlo todo, hacerla disfrutar y si estuviese desnudo la tomaría sin miramientos, necesitaba hacerla gozar; aunque se viniera en los pantalones, se acercaron a la cama donde la insto a tenderse, no había palabras, no era necesario, él estaba demostrando con hechos, lo que le había dicho hace pocas horas antes, lo que sentía por ella, al igual que la morena, que dejándolo disfrutar de su cuerpo, le decía lo mucho que le amaba y cuanto confiaba en él.

Tendida en la cama gloriosamente desnuda, era su sueño erótico mas recurrente; no obstante la realidad superaba con creces la ficción, se acomodo al costado de la cama, llevando sus manos a sus pies, retirando sus zapatos de tacón y besando sus dedos uno a uno con reverencia, dándole un lijero masaje en estos, fue subiendo por la parte interna de las piernas levantándolas hasta tener sus pies plantados en la cama y sus piernas dobladas, colocando las manos en sus muslos, los abrió lentamente, descubriendo su centro brillante por sus jugos.

Arrastrando las puntas de sus dedos por la parte interna del muslo, hasta que llego a su centro, que estaba caliente y preparado para él, deseaba probarla y lo mejor, es que podía hacerlo, bajo su cabeza pasando su lengua de abajo a arriba de sus labios vaginales, coloco sus pulgares en cada labio, abriéndola completamente para disfrutar mejor del placer de su sabor, volvió a besar y a lamer su vulva hinchada, prestando máxima atención a su dilatado botón, colando dos dedos en su interior, empezó a sacarlos y meterlos al ritmo de su lengua, hasta llevarla a la cima.

Bella explotó en un maravilloso orgasmo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía uno, su cuerpo se estremeció desde la cabeza a los pies, Edward no dejaba de besar su centro, cuando descendió vio a su amor levantándose del suelo, quitando sus zapatos, calcetines, su pantalón y bóxer, dejándolo magníficamente desnudo, con suasta en alto, su chico era grande, si, ella es mayor que él; pero sin dudas el era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto. Se tendió a su lado

- ¿Estas bien?

- Oh... Si … Muy bien, maravillosamente – El cobrizo sonrió complacido

- ¿Deseas continuar?

- No te atrevas a detenerte ahora – Diciendo esto lo arrastro a sus labios, se empezaron a besar lentamente, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de sus cuerpos, de su amor, besando su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a la cumbre de sus senos, donde beso, lamió y chupo a placer, alternando entre un pecho y otro, eran delicioso al igual que toda ella, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la casa con el eco de los aullidos de Jake, era maravilloso disfrutar el uno del otro, extendiéndose sobre ella cubrió todo su cuerpo con el propio; Bella abrió sus piernas en una invitación que no dudo en aceptar, paso la cabeza de su hinchado falo, restregando los jugos de su mujer y los que expulsaba él, pasándola por su abertura de arriba a bajo.

Mirando sus ojos chocolates fijamente esperando que lo rechazara, algo que no ocurrió, de manera que sin despegar la vista de sus ojos fue sumergiéndose en su apretado centro, viendo como Bella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un gran gemido, se quedo quieto disfrutando del momento, de por fin poder llamar suya a la mujer de su vida.

Empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, su mujer subió sus labios para unirlos con los suyos, mientras él entraba y salíade ella, despacio absorbiendo todas la sensaciones del momento, todo el deseo, todo el amor, susurrando le dijo – Es un sueño poder estar aquí contigo, con el amor de mi vida, llevo soñando con amarte desde que era un adolescente

- Oh Edward te amo tanto

- Te adoro Bella, la palabra amor no describe lo que siento por ti, ni lo infinitamente feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado.

Siguieron amándose, con sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo, acelerando el ritmo de cada embestida, Edward ya no podía contenerse mas, se hirjio poniéndose de rodillas mientras penetraba su cuerpo con premura, ya no era lento y suave, ahora era rápido y preciso, fuerte, primario; el clímax de ella, fue avasallador, llevándola a casi desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales del grito de satisfacción que soltó, arrastrando con ella a su chico, haciendo que se derramara profundamente en ella.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos a la mañana siguiente entro en pánico al sentirse apretada a un hombre y sintiendo toda su envergadura, enterrándose en su espalda baja, estaba paralizada no sabía que hacer, sintió los labios de ese hombre besando su cuello.

- Tranquila cielo, soy yo –En el momento que escucho su voz se relajo completamente, se giro y atrapo sus labios en un beso voraz.

Por fin se sentía libre, es verdad que sus temores no se habían ido del todo, pero se estaba librando de su cárcel auto-impuesta, giro su cuerpo completamente hasta que quedo encima de su chico, lo amaba tanto y pensar que este era su pequeño Cullen, él que ella cuidaba sin decirle, al que ayudaba con sus deberes, al que le hacia pizza para cenar a escondidas de sus padres, porque era su comida favorita; con él que jugaba en la piscina haciendo aguadillas, quedo sentada encima del estómago de Edward, pasó su mano por su barba reciente, no, él ya no era un niño; después de la noche anterior, probaba que no era un niño y lo que le golpeaba en ese momento el glúteo derecho mientras lo miraba, confirma aun más que era todo un macho, un gran macho que la miraba con amor y tenía la sonrisa más radiante que nunca hubiese visto.

- Me encanta tu sonrisa, te hace ver tan... Relajado

- Es que estoy relajado, con la mujer que amo totalmente desnuda, encima mio, tocándome, ¿Como no puedo estar relajado Cielo?

Bella echo su pelvis hacía atrás, levanto las caderas y se penetro en un solo movimiento, los ojos de ambos se cerraron disfrutando el placer de estar unidos íntimamente de nuevo, empezó a cabalgarlo cuál amazona, era rápida y certera; la cabeza de Edward daba vueltas, el que ella lo estuviera montando, el que hubiese tomado la iniciativa, era la gloria, minutos después Bella alcanzo la cima, cayendo encima suyo, Edward los giró continuando unidos y siguió entrando en ella, hasta llevarlos a ambos de nuevo a la cúspide del placer.

.

.

.

.

Otra prueba más para Bella esa noche enfrentaría a otro de sus más grandes temores, Charlie había organizado una cena en su casa donde estaría Rosalie y su prometido, se casarían ese fin de semana, Shelly estaba en Hawai, se había casado con un nativo y vivían ahí, solo vendrían para la boda, fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que tenía un hijo de seis años, de verdad que la vida había continuado sin ella.

Edward no podía ir ya que ese día estaba de guardia hasta las once, aunque se verían después de que terminara la cena, para contarle como fue la noche; desde hace un mes prácticamente vivían juntos ya que pasaba todas las noche juntos en su casa del bosque; estaba radiante, todo en su vida estaba saliendo perfecto, por un momento temió la reacción de su padre al saber que estaba en una relación con un hombre siete años menor que ella, sin embargo su padre no puso objeción, todo lo contrario los animó a seguir juntos, aunque las habladurías del pueblo seguían y sabía que Esmerald Cullen la detestaba. Escucho una conversación de Edward con su madre y de la boca de esta no salió una sola palabra buena para ella, su familia, su relación, su condición; no obstante él, su chico, su Edward le paró los pies, dejándole claro que no terminaría su relación por nada del mundo y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiese entre ellos.

La cena fue magnífica, las cosas entre ella y Rose ya nunca volverían a ser como antes; sin embargo, podían seguir siendo amigas y recuperar al menos un poco lo que tenían antes, fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que el prometido de la rubia era su ex-prometido; pero se alegro por ellos, al parecer el querer ayudarla a salir de su encierro, los unió y poco a poco se fueron enamorando, primero e-mail, llamadas, video-llamadas y visitas esporádicas, hasta que el amor ganó.

Emmett fue el encargado de llevarla a su casa, quería hablar con ella, explicarle que no la engaño, que su amor por Rose empezó mucho después, algo que no era necesario, lo comprendía y se alegraba muchísimo por ellos, se merecían ser felices.

En la puerta de su casa, se despidió de Emmett con un abrazo largo, él se le acerco y la beso en la frente

- Te espero a ti y a Cullen en la boda Bells, me alegro mucho de ver que vuelves a ser tú - Se despidió volviéndola a abrazar

Cuando Bella entro en su casa Edward ya estaba ahí, se paseaba de arriba abajo por el salón, cuando la sintió levanto la mirada para reunirse con la de ella, pudo ver la furia plasmada en su rostro, estaba totalmente cabreado, se acerco a zancadas a su lado agarrándola del brazo fuertemente, enterrando los dedos en su piel.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?, ¿Por qué te beso?

- Edward que su...

- ¿Qué quería?

- Suéltame me lastimas

- Contéstame Isabella, ¿Qué quería ese tipo?

- Es el prome...

- Ahora que ya estas bien quiere venir a reconquistarte, A ALEJARTE DE MI LADO! CONTESTA!

Bella estaba aterrorizada, no comprendía que pasaba, porque Edward se comportaba de esta manera, su cuerpose paralizo, no podía moverse, el sudor frio, empezó a perlar su frente.

- ESO NO VA OCURRIR BELLA, TU ERES MÍA, SABÍA QUE ESE MASTODONTE QUERÍA ARREBATARTE DE MI LADO, POR ESO NO SE HA IDO, NI CASADO EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, ESTABA ESPERANDO PARA VOLVER CONTIGO!

La cogió por los brazos, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, Bella temblaba de miedo, esto no podía ser verdad, Edward, no podía ser un monstruo que la dañaría, acercando sus labios a los de la mujer; con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza y con la otra sujetaba su cadera, no debía preocuparse porque ella lo atacara, estaba paralizada, la beso con furia haciéndole daño en los labios.

Esto era una pesadilla y debía despertar, no permitiría que nadie más la dañase de nuevo, cogiendo valor, no sabe de donde, levantó su mano derecha agarrando el cabello de la nuca del cobrizo, al mismo tiempo que lo mordía con fuerza tiro del pelo con toda la energía que poseía, hasta que Edward se separo de ella; momento en el cual la morena le dio una patada en la espinilla, iba a correr para ponerse a salvo cuando lo vio tambalearse hacia atrás, por que Jake le había mordido, cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra, tuvo que llamar al perro para que por fin lo soltará, cuando vio que el hombre no se defendía.

No se movió, ni ella tampoco, no dijo palabra, no se quejo de dolor, solo estaba ahí arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza baja, no la miró, siguió por minutos eternos en esa posición, hasta que empezaron a temblarle los hombros, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

- Edward, Edward – Pero él no contestaba, no se levantaba solo lloraba, ahora sus sollozos era audibles, - Edward ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- Lo siento Bella – Más lágrimas – Soy un animal – Perdóname, se que no lo merezco pero perdóname – Más sollozos

- ¿Por qué Edward?

- Miedo, tenía miedo a perderte, he esperado tanto tiempo para tenerte – Levanto sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y los clavo en ella. Bella pudo notar la sangre que salía del labio que ella mordió, se sentía mareada por su fobia a la sangre, pero controlo sus respiraciones, se acerco tentativamente hacia él – No Bella, no te acerque quedate ahí, no te merezco

- Edward – Ahora ella también lloraba viendo a este chico vulnerable y asustado a sus pies

- Tenía miedo, sé que no es excusa; pero te amo tanto, son diecinueve años amándote Bella, amándote sin poder tenerte, amándote sin tener oportunidad a conquistarte – Más sollozos, más lágrimas – Y cuando por fin te tengo, por fin eres mía, mi mujer, él vuelve para alejarte de mi

- ¡Oh Edward! Emmett no quiere alejarme de ti

- Si, si lo quiere y mi miedo a perderte, a hecho justo eso – Volvió a bajar la mirada – Te perdí por miedo

- No Edward, no quiere, él y Rose se casan este fin de semana – La cabeza de Edward salió disparada hacia arriba hasta que se encontró de nuevo con su mirada, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no era físico; ese dolor era otro tipo de dolor, un dolor más profundo, un dolor emocional.

- Perdóname, perdóname Bella, por favor perdóname, se que no debería pedírtelo, pero no me dejes, no podría volver a vivir sabiendo que pude hacernos felices y lo desaproveche

- Tengo miedo Edward

.

.

.

.

Estaba de pie en la entrada de su casa, mirando por la puerta acristalada hacia fuera con anhelo, deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, se sentía prisionera nuevamente; prisionera de sus miedos, no sabía donde estaba él, necesitaba salir, verlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de casa esa noche?, estar sola a veces la hacia pensar lo que podía haber sido su vida y no fue; lo que Edward le había hecho, en que el miedo y la duda se infiltraran en ella, negándole la paz y la felicidad, el ver como pudo cambiar su vida, la hacían estremecer.

No quería llorar pero el pensar lo que pudo ser y no fue, era algo que aún hoy después de tanto tiempo hace que se sienta enferma, mental y físicamente, tres años; sí tres años, si lo pensabas no parecía mucho, no obstante lo era, era mucho, demasiado. El tiempo en ocasiones es nuestro enemigo, en otras cuando miras el pasado, das gracias por lo vivido, ella tenía ambos, puntos de vista, el de el dolor por el tiempo perdido y el de la satisfacción de una haber vivido una vida plena, sin embargo ese tiempo a veces parece tan ínfimo comparado con el desaprovechado, si tres años eran pocos, y aún así era mucho, lo veía día a día, se notaba en sus rostros, lo rápido que crecen.

**Tres años atrás**

- Lo sé, sé que ahora me temes, me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo, por favor no me dejes, no volverá a suceder, nunca te haré daño de nuevo, Te Amo Bella – Alargo su mano hacia ella, Bella no se movía, tenía tanto miedo, él era su amor, aunque también la aterrorizo

- Te Amo Edward – Se acerco poco a poco hasta su chico, porque ella mas que nadie en él mundo sabía lo que era tener miedo.

Edward la agarro de la cintura y hundió su cara en el vientre de la mujer que amaba y lloro, lloró por lo que podía haber perdido, por el daño que le ocasionó a la persona que más ama, por el miedo a la pérdida, lloró por que comprendió lo que vivía ella día a día, lo que era sentir miedo.

- Cásate conmigo Bella – Ella se arrodilló frente a él y le agarro el rostro

- No tienes que hacer estopor miedo a perderme Edward, vamos a olvidar lo que sucedió esta noche

- No es por esto Bella, es por que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – Alargando la mano a su abrigo, saco una caja de joyería, a Bella se le saltó un latido el corazón, le sudaron las manos, sin embargo esta vez no era por miedo, era por emoción – Llevo con el desde hace cuatro meses, esperando el momento justo, nunca lo encontraba, primero era muy pronto, después el trabajo que me dejaba poco tiempo libre, quería algo romántico, no después de esto; pero ya no puedo esperar más Bella – La insto a levantarse, ella lo hizo, él siguió de rodillas, mirándola a los ojos de los cuales salían lágrimas al igual que los suyos, con el antebrazo se limpio la cara y dijo - Isabella Marie Swan, me concederías el infinito placer de ser mi esposa, he esperado lo que parece mucho tiempo para estar contigo Bella y finalmente puedo empezar a hacerlo, ninguna medida de tiempo es suficiente para estar contigo, pero podíamos empezar con un para siempre.

- Oh Edward SI. Claro que si, Te Amo...pero no me pongas límites

Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y la beso, sus besos eran tímidos al principio, no queriendo asustarla o recordarle lo que acaba de suceder hace un momento, Bella ya no pensaba en eso, solo pensaba en el hombre que la tenía en sus brazos, rodando con ella en la alfombra, la dejo debajo de él, olvidándose de su temor, ahora lo que lo dominada era el deseo de hacerla suya, de saber que aún era su mujer y muy pronto lo sería legalmente, abriéndola de piernas subió su vestido hasta la cintura.

- Bella te necesito

- Y yo a ti

- Esto va a ser rápido no puedo aguantar

- Si, por favor

Tiro de la parte superior de vestido hasta que este le revelo el sujetador, sacando sus pechos de su prisión Edward dio gracias a quien sea que hubiese inventado el cierre delantero para sujetadores y a Bella por tener el buen tino de comprarlos, bajo su cabeza hasta que alcanzó un pezón, el cual chupo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que corría el tanga de Bella a un lado y sumergía sus dedos, para probar su húmedad, hallándola completamente preparada, saco sus dedos y se encargo del cordón de su pijama quirúrgico, liberando su erección, solo pasaron dos segundos desde que se liberó hasta que estuvo totalmente enterrado en su mujer, la morena suspiro y atrajo su cara para seguir besando sus labios, mientras él pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo.

- Edward muévete

- Dame un segundo Cielo, si me muevo ahora voy a correrme

Después de un momento Edward empezó a arremeter con fuerza el centro de Bella, no era necesario que Bella lo instará a ir más rápido, porque él estaba igual o incluso mas desesperado que ella, viendo que no iba a tardar en llegar, bajo su mano hasta que dio con su botón el cual acariciaba al ritmo de sus embestidas, pocos minutos después Bella estaba gritando su liberación, junto con Edward y Jake que aullaba en el fondo del salón.

- ¡Oh por Dios eso ha sido fantástico!

- Maravilloso - Confirmo él, llevaba diez minutos tirados en el suelo abrazados y Edward aun enterrado profundamente en ella

- Venga levantémonos, tenemos que mirar la mordida de Jake - Edward se tenso recordando la brutalidad que había hecho, por lo que tenia una herida en su pantorrilla izquierda

- Lo siento – volvió a murmurar

- Ya esta, olvidalo, vamos a superarlo juntos, como hemos superado todo – Él cobrizo levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

- Sabes lo mejor es que hemos sacado dos cosas buenas de una estocada

- ¿Ah si? Yo solo veo una

- Sí Bella, la primera es que vas a ser mi esposa – Ella sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes

- A esa me refería yo

- Si pero hay una más y muy importante – Bella se lo quedo mirando no entendía a que se refería

- Te defendiste Bella, no dejaste que te hiciera daño, eso es el mayor logro que has conseguido desde que estas con la Terapia Cognitiva-Conductual

Si era cierto, por una vez venció su miedo, su parálisis. Aún no estaba muy segura de si esto, lo había hecho porque de verdad se sentía atacada, o solo ¿Por que sabía que Edward entraría en razón y no continuaría con su ataque? Esperaba que fuera la primera,en realidad lo quería, porque eso quería decir que se estaba curando, sabía que no había cura definitiva para su enfermedad, que todo iría paso a paso, las enfermedades mentales no tienen cura solo tratamiento, eso era algo que no pensaba abandonar por nada del mundo, menos ahora que tenia un futuro, que por fin había salido de su confinamiento y era feliz.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro meses después era la Señora Cullen, cosa que no alegro en lo mas mínimo a la otra Señora Cullen; pero poco les importaba, ellos estaban en su burbuja, en su paraíso personal; no obstante sabía que a Edward le dolía la actitud de su madre, lo bueno es que no duro mucho, cinco meses después de su boda, Esme Cullen se convirtió en abuela de dos preciosas niñas, Irina y Tanya Cullen Swan, fue todo lo que se necesito para que la mujer dejara sus prejuicios y aceptara que se amaban y eran felices.

Edward descubrió un nuevo amor, uno que va más allá, que no tiene principio ni final, el amor por sus hijas, llegar a casa y ver la dulce mirada de sus hijas que se iluminaban cuando lo veían, esa sonrisa por la cual se va hasta los confines del universo, sus brazos estirándose en su dirección, esos gorgoritos, esas palabritas que hacen que todo se vea de otra manera. Ese dulce recibimiento cuando su mujer se acerca a besarle en los labios, decirle lo mucho que le extrañaron y cuanto lo aman; su corazón parecía que iba a explotar de alegría. Por eso cuando esta con sus tres chicas sabe que valieron la pena cada uno de los años que espero a su Bella.

Ahora Bella se enfrentaba a otros temores, sobre todo por sus hijas, el que no heredaran su enfermedad, el que no les sucediera nada, que durmieran bien, comieran bien, pensaba que estaba otra vez siendo paranoica; sin embargo al ver la actitud de Rose con su hijo Alec, se dio cuenta que ese miedo, era el miedo que tenían todos los padres y a medida que sus hijos crecían, habrían otros miedos que enfrentar y mas ella, que había visto la peor cara del ser humano.

Por fin vio los faros del coche de Edward aparecer por el camino a casa y respiró tranquila, sabia que en ocasiones tenía que salir a mitad de la noche por alguna emergencia, aunque esto no dejaba de preocuparla; sin embargo ya estaba en casa, su amor ya estaba en casa, cuando entro vio el cansancio en su mirada, sin embargo solo con echarle un vistazo, su rostro cambio, se iluminó, su sonrisa apareció, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa que de niño. Edward Cullen, su Edward, su amor, su apoyo, quien la sacó de la vida triste y aburrida, ayudó a superar el dolor, a ser valiente, su paraíso personal, su final feliz.

"**Cuando uno encuentra su camino no puede tener miedo, tiene que tener el coraje suficiente para dar pasos errados. Las decepciones, las derrotas, el desánimo son herramientas que Dios utiliza para mostrar el camino" **

**Paulo Coelho**


End file.
